Vandringsutbildningen
by smargden
Summary: Tidigt börjar Harry inse att Dursleys VET att Harry besitter övernaturliga krafter, med det börjar Harry utforska det han kan -i smyg naturligtvis- och så småningom ger det resultat. Att han dessutom fick ett specifikt arv av sin mor - ett som var hemlighållet från Dumbledore och hans grupp.
1. Kapitel 1, 2 och 3

**Vandringsutbildningen**

By Smargden

**Kap 1 - 3**

/An:

Efter att ha haft denna liggandes orörd i över ett år, så kan det vara dags att visa upp den. Som tidigare sagts – och ofta återkommer – review's uppmuntrar den som skriver – och med det kan fler storys och uppdateringar lättare finna sin väg att bli uppdaterade rest publicerade. Så släpp gärna av en review. Denna skribent uppskattar att det finns läsare i över 25 olika länder, och ser mycket gärna en liten extra glimt från dessa.

Den här storyn har ett 'öppet slut' men slutar ändå där den är.

—

1

Hemligheter var något Harry Potter hade lärt sig att inte dela med andra. Inte heller kunde han dela med sig av _funderingar_ med andra, därför att hans funderingar var så oändligt annorlunda än de han kände kunde ens fantisera omkring. Men för Harry var det reella saker han funderade på.

Exempelvis — hur kunde han förflytta sig från en plats till en annan utan att gå sträckan eller att på annat sätt fysiskt flytta sig. Men mer skojigt hade han när han tänkte på Dudleys naturnära upplevelser då han kallade fram ett oväder som inte många hade sett maken till. Nå — han fick ju lida för det även om ingen uttryckligen hade förklarat hur han skulle ha kunnat åstadkomma det. Det var den typen av beskyllningar som hade lärt honom att förstå _att han borde kunna_ orsaka aven saker av den digniteten.

Att försöka sova under trappan, vilket var hans lott i Nr 4, var inte det lättaste, därför att Dudley gjorde allt för att han inte skulle kunna sova — oavsett tid på dygnet. Men det var inte det Harry hade noterat som intressant, det var den _tid_ den dröm han just hade haft när den avbröts — i förhållande till den tid han kunde tänkas ha sovit, som ledde hans funderingar på _tid_.

Hans _drömtid_ kunde sträcka sig över — ja, över oändlig tid, även om det oftast bara var halva dagar, eller nätter, men relativt ofta ändå _dagar_. Alltmedan hans verkliga tid endast kunde vara timmar, ibland inte ens det. Det hade lett honom att försöka nå _drömstadiet_ trots att han var vaken, och i den _funktionen_ tänka själv.

Han hade upptäckt några mycket intressanta saker under det han nu visste var meditation. Dels kunde han ägna den tid han behövde för att _gå igenom_ saker han funderade över. Under meditationen kunde han _läsa_ de texter han hade bläddrat igenom utan att ens läsa ett enda ord när han bläddrade i böckerna. Det viktiga var att han _tittade_ på varje sida i ett inte alltför snabbt tempo. Därför satt han ofta i skolans bibliotek och sakta, men noga, ögna igenom böcker varje dag. För att sedan under kvällen eller natten, _läsa dem_, utan att behöva vara uttröttad följande morgon.

Han hade varit mycket upptagen med att läsa så, därför hade han inte sökt efter andra möjligheter men en dag vid frukostbordet märkte Harry att Vernon hade ett _illmarigt_ leende som ansiktsuttryck, och utan att tänka sig för _ville_ Harry veta vad Vernon hade i tankarna. Och ögonblickligen visste Harry att han _var inne i_ Vernons medvetande.

—

2

Det hade hunnit bli den tid när Dudley skulle fylla 9 år, Harry visste att hans ålder var ungefär lika, men Harrys födelsedag firades aldrig där han fanns nu. Det var lite mer än ett och ett halvt sedan Harry lärde sig att kontrollerat _besöka_ andra personers inre medvetande och hämta kunskap därifrån, det hade varit mycket _givande_ kunskap som kom den vägen. Första gången det hände hade Harry sett hur Vernon hade planerat att Harry skulle _omkomma_ eller möjligtvis _stjälas_ när de var på semester året Dudley fyllde åtta år.

Problemet som hindrade det var att de aldrig fick något pass till Harry, och därför kunde inte Harry komma med på resan. Men tre veckor med fru Figg och hennes katter hade varit enormt informativt. Magi _existerade_ och inte nog med det — det fanns en hel civilisation med magianvändare parallellt med den omagiska världen — och _han själv_ tillhörde magivärlden.

Den andra saken Harry kunde ägna sig åt när han visste att han inte skulle bli avbruten var att medvetet söka sig ut under drömmandets tillvaro. Han hade läst i en bok om hur de verkligt duktiga kunde _ta över kontrollen_ under sin dröm. Första och svåraste saken var att _hitta sina händer_.

Egentligen var att hitta händerna det andra steget i att få kontroll över drömmandet. Det första hade han tillämpat redan innan hade läst boken om drömmandet. Då skulle man innan man somnade fokusera den fråga man villa få besvarad under drömmen och skriva ner huvudpunkterna i drömmen genast man vaknade.

Därför skulle man ha en _drömbok_ så nära sängen som möjligt. Andra momentet i den typen av drömfrågor var att när _svaret_ hade kommit skulle man tolka svaret till hur man hade ställt frågan. Den delen av drömmande hade Harry tillämpat i flera år, men nu fick han äntligen möjlighet att våga testa det verkligt stora steget.

Han skulle se sina händer framför sig i drömmen, när han hade den kontrollen kunde han sedan styra dem med sin egen vilja — då kunde han även förflytta sig dit han styrde sina händer, och då fanns han i den normala världen, men utan att begränsas av tid eller materia.

Han hade inte hunnit med så många övningar medan Dursleys var på semester, men han hade lärt sig vägen dit. Det skulle ta ytterligare tid för honom innan han helt kunde ta över kommandot i drömmen, men några månader senare lyckades han med den tekniken under en meditation — och han visste direkt att han hade nått ett genombrott.

Efter det hade det inte tagit lång tid innan han även lyckades — av misstag första gången naturligtvis, förflytta sin fysiska kropp till där hans astrala projicering fanns. Med det utvecklade han två olika sätt att förflytta sig. Den direkta, då han fokuserade på en plats och tvingade sig att flyttas dit, och den då han i sin astrala form kunde hitta ett ställe han inte tidigare hade varit på — och när han fanns astralt kunde han också förkroppsliga sig.

Men alla de sakerna var hans absoluta hemlighet. Han visste också så mycket mer nu efter att ha besökt fru Figgs mentala och läsa av allt hon visste om magivärlden i stort och om Harry Potter i synnerhet. Därför visste han även att han skulle få en inbjudan till Hogwarts om några år. Han visste även att Fru Figg visste att Petunia visste om magivärlden och med det förstod han även mer av deras agerande gent emot honom, av någon orsak förväntades Dursleys behandla honom _mindre bra_.

I en ingivelse hade Harry sent en kväll _planterat_ en tanke i Vernons medvetande;

_eftersom det inte skulle gå att göra sig av med pojken så innebär det att han kommer att växa till sig — och så småningom komma att ha möjligheten att ge igen för hur han behandlats — kunde den saken mildras ifall han behandlas bättre ? ? ? ?_

Det hade varit en mycket diskret plantering, något som Vernon skulle låta sitt undermedvetna bearbeta under åtminstone första natten, kanske kunde det slå rot.

—

Redan under hösten hade Harry märkt en svag attitydförändring i Vernon, den gick inte fort, men den fortsatte och innan julen var förbi så hade Harry _eget rum_ och till hans häpnad fick han även _julklappar_. Det var visserligen kläder men det var _nya kläder_ och de var i hans storlek.

En sak Harry började intressera sig för under våren efter det, att tippa på fotbollsresultat. Vernon gjorde det, ganska livligt, dessutom. Så Harry tittade på raderna och försjönk in i sitt meditativa medvetande och lät _tiden_ försvinna framåt, för att där kunna se de slutliga resultaten — och utdelningarna. Efter det satte han ihop sin egen rad. Han visste att han skulle undvika att ha _alla rätt_, av två orsaker. Den viktigaste var att Vernon skulle dra för stora fördelar, och kräva nya rader var vecka. Den andra var just det som den saken skulle innebära — andras uppmärksamhet.

Men ett litet system som gav 11 rätt av 12 möjliga samt några med 10 rätt, istället för att ge tusentals pund gav det lite över tusen — men det var ändå mer tillbaks än satsat. Visserligen hade Harrys rader inte blivit inlämnade men efter två veckor så valde Vernon att erbjuda sig att _dela_ med Harry.

Det hade inlett ett gott samarbete, Harry hade föreslagit att av första vinsten skulle Vernon direkt få tillbaks insatsen, sedan skulle halva resultatet sättas i en _spelpott_, den andra halvan kunde de dela på. Så blev det också. Och _friden_ i huset hade infunnit sig, även Dudley visste nu att inte skapa problem för Harry, det skulle innebära inskränkningar för honom.

Två gånger hade Harry vågat sig på att tippa så att det blev alla rätt. Det system om 32 rader som de hade valt att hålla sig till gav då ett antal med färre rätt också, varför totalsumman de gångerna blev betydande. Vernon kunde byta till en bättre bil och Harry fick även följa med på veckoslutsutflykter, och inte minst, de besökte att antal fotbollsmatcher.

Ett år med tippande hade gått och Harrys privata sparkapital var uppe i 98'538 pund och han visste att han hade skapat ett verkligt problem — tiden han inte skulle vara hemma men visst borde han kunna förmedla raderna till Vernon ändå?

—

Nr 4 Privet Drive — 1991 maj den 13

"Vernon"

"Ja Harry, något du behöver?"

"Kanske — du vet ju att jag kommer att få en inbjudan till en internatskola i sommar — eller hur?"

"Jo — men det är inget du behöver tänka på. Eller vill du dit?"

"Det finns saker som gör att det inte är så bra om vi försöker undvika det. Men jag är inte så säker på att jag ens vill dit, däremot finns det andra ställen jag skulle kunna få samma utbildning vid, men då måste vi ut ur landet innan sommaren."

"Förklara dig."

"Jo — du vet att jag har lite förmåga att kunna _se_ vad olika saker erbjuder," Vernon nickande medhållande. "Så för mig känns det som att rektorn där bara har parkerat mig här tills han ska hämta in mig som en annan schackpjäs han har att flytta omkring på sin spelplan."

"Nu förstår jag inte vad du menar."

"Jag har sett folk som bugar sig för mig, folk som är äldre och underligt klädda — kort sagt du vet vilken kategori jag tänker på. Jag är säker på att jag är berömd bland dem efter att mina föräldrar dog men jag överlevde, och terroristen är borta. Att ha parkerats här kan bara betyda att han — rektorn som är den som styr och vill ha mig ignorant om magivärlden — bara det att jag har råkat hitta den ändå, utan hans hjälp."

"Du vet att inte använda de orden här i huset."

"Ja – och jag brukar undvika det — men du har haft nytta av det också, men till saken. Om jag ska kunna undvika dem så måste jag ut ur landet och det måste ske innan de skickar ut brevet."

"Hur ska det kunna lösas — det gick ju inte att få något pass till dig?"

"Ett par dagars besök i London så ska jag se vad jag kan ordna, men jag måste nog ha en vuxen med mig Petunia — bör kunna följa med, mina föräldrar hade kontakter med _vår sorts bank_ där finns _vår sorts pengar_ och den banken bör kunna hjälpa mig en hel del — om allt jag har kunnat få fram är korrekt."

"Skulle du flytta utomlands _ensam_?"

"Efter att jag har talat med de på den banken vet jag mer. Om du får ett jobb i USA — är du intresserad att flytta? Eller att ta ett eller ett par år _ledigt_ från jobbet och bara resa runt på något kryssningsfartyg. Vi har ju några månader kvar att tippa innan dess."

—

Vernon hade blivit helt salig av tanken att ett helt år åka med kryssningsfartyg runt om i världen, han hade redan tidigare tittat i olika reklamblad vad som erbjöds. Han rent ut krävde av Harry att se till att det blev så.

—

Harrys första _materiella_ besök i Diagongränd var tillsammans med Petunia, hon hade varit där tillsammans med Lily när hennes skolsaker skulle inhandlas, därför kunde hon visa Harry till olika ställen, men först blev det banken.

"Vad kan vi stå till tjänst med idag?" Undrade goblinen som expedierade dem.

"Jag behöver kunna köpa lite saker inför kommande skolår, men jag har inte fått någon nyckel till något efter mina föräldrar, men jag är säker på att de lämnade efter något till mig. — Oh — jag är Harry Potter." Förklarade Harry

"Ett ögonblick — ** _Galvclav — ta med de här till Staaraxe_ ** Han här visar er vägen." Sa goblinen och med en utfälld hand visade på den goblin som kom gående.

—

"Ja Herr Potter, det är klart att du är den du utger dig för att vara, och hon här är din målsman _utanför magivärlden_ — men inte här. Det är lite intrikata förhållanden för dig herr Potter. Din verkliga målsman är olagligt inspärrad på Azkaban. Olagligt säger vi därför att ministeriet inte har kunnat förevisa ett protokoll från en rättegång och med det en fällande dom. Därför är han olagligt inspärrad.

"Vi kan inte avgöra huruvida de andra anklagelserna är korrekta eller falska även de, men den första — den att han skulle ha förrått er är falsk eftersom han lever. Han är din edsvurna gudfar — han skulle ha dött innan han kunnat förråda dig, eller efteråt om han kunnat medverka till det. Han lever — alltså är han oskyldig på den punkten — men vi goblins är en autonom stat och med det är vi förhindrade att interferera i era angelägenheter.

"Den som var med i agerandet med hans internering på Azkaban fick ert huvudting att tilldela honom förmyndarskapet över dig, men som jag nämnde den vi erkänner står före honom i tur, därför är din situation intrikat. Förstår du?"

"Oj, fast förstår jag? — nej. Men jag inser att det inte kommer att bli lätt att komma loss då."

"Vad har du tänkt dig göra?"

"Först hade jag tänkt ta ut lite rörelsekapital för att handla lite bruksmaterial som böcker förvaringsväskor, lite vapen och kroppsskydd, ja — brukssaker, sen titta efter var i världen jag lämpligast kan hitta att utbilda mig."

"Okej, Dumbledore har satt — har obehörigt satt — spärr för dig att ens besöka familjevalvet, han själv kommer inte in — men där finns saker du har behov av, han inser att det är saker han vill hålla dig borta från därför blockerar han det för dig. Dessutom har han satt att du inte har tillgång till ditt bruksvalv förrän du har accepterat erbjudandet att gå på Hogwarts — och kommer med den nyckel han har tagit ut för din räkning. Som ackrediterad förmyndare genom ert storting kan han påverka _dig_ och vad du har tillgång till — även hos oss. Däremot kan han inte påverka oss att ge honom tillgång till _Potters tillgångar_ som han försökt. Han fick dina föräldrars testamente förseglat under förevändningen att _fel personer_ kunde dra nytta av dig och ditt. Samtidigt försökte han påstå att familjen Potters testamente gav honom rätt att nyttja kapital _för ditt välbefinnande_. Men vi förklarade att endera är testamentet i sin helhet tillämpligt eller så är det i sin helhet blockerat. Och det var för att skydda _dina_ intressen."

"En sån bandit — men det finns möjligheter att komma runt — eller hur?"

"Ja naturligtvis, det är för dig att komma in i valven han har blockerat — det beslutet måst även vi följa då det gäller dig som person, men han kan inte besluta vem eller vilka som får komma in i valv hos oss. Det är specifika valv som sorterar under förmyndarskapet han kan spärra, och har spärrat för dig, inte gererellt för dig att komma in i valv hos oss.

"Du kan mycket väl få ett kort som är kopplat även till spärrade valv — då är du inte i valvet, avtalet mellan oss och ministeriet medger inte att de kan blockera personer från generellt tillträde, de kan blockera personer tillträde till specifika valv enligt vissa kriterier, som exempelvis personliga eller familjevalv för dömda brottslingar.

"Jag förstår — tror jag, men saker i familjevalvet jag borde komma åt, vill jag ju kunna få tillgång till, hur kommer vi runt det?"

"Enkelt, för det första — det är som jag sa _vissa valv_ har han blockerat din tillgång för, för det behövde beslut från ert stora ting, och skaffade sig. Därmed har han blockerat för _dig_ att komma in i _vissa_ nämnda valv, inte generellt till alla dina valv. Vi öppnar ett nytt valv för din räkning, och du får en innehållsförteckning för de övriga valven du borde ha tillgång till. Vi gör så att endast du har behörighet till ditt nya valv, till det kan du begära att vi för över det du har behörighet att befatta dig med, vilket är allt i ditt bruksvalv samt alla saker i ditt familjevalv. Kortet kan kopplas lämpligen till det valvet. Dock är det en liten kostnad kopplat till det, men inga stora summor."

"Låter perfekt. Och jag antar att du också har något att föreslå när det gäller var jag lämpligen bör ja som alternativ till det Hogwarts har att erbjuda mig."

"Jo — och mer än så. Din mor var mycket bestämd på att INTE assimilera hennes valv med Potters, de valven kan du direkt ianspråkta, men behåll det alternativ vi sa — med det så blir det inget spårbart till Ravenfox valv alltså de efter Lily Potter. Hennes förslag, är det jag nu förmedlar. Det är inläst på samma sätt som våra minnessollstestamenten, och det här en en del av hennes.

_Harry_

_Jag har mycket dystra framtidsvisioner, för oss, för dig och för alla omkring._

_Voldemort finns och växer sig starkare — jag har haft mycket otrevliga drömmar om honom. Det beror sannolikt på att han tänker på oss — dig i första hand, men även mig, av andra orsaker._

_Severus Snape är en barndomsvän till mig — VAR en barndomsvän är nog mer korrekt nu. Han hörde hela eller delar av en profetia – den gjordes innan du var född, den kan gälla dig eller Neville Longbottom._

_I mina drömmar dödar Voldemort James (din far) men låter mig leva men bindas som slav under Snape, jag kommer ALDRIG att gå med på det — därför har jag förberett en mycket stark magisk ed — den kan bara uppfyllas om jag låter mig dödas *istället för* dig. Alltså jag måste stå ivägen för dig och uttala orden att han mördar mig istället för dig. Då när han dödar mig sluts den magiska eden och han kan OMÖJLIGT döda dig. Vare sig då eller senare._

_Du — kommer inte att vara odödbar, bara de gånger han själv försöker döda dig kommer det att finnas möjligheter för dig att komma undan. Även ifall han beordrar andra så är det en förlängning av honom själv och du har skyddet._

_Däremot gäller INTE skyddet om du söker upp och angriper honom, då försvarar han sig själv, och det inhiberar även det skydd du har._

_Den alla ser upp till — är inte så välkommen med dina uttryck. I de drömmar jag ser så har han gjort saker som jag inte ser gågon logisk förklaring till — om jag bortser från rena bedrägerier. Du Harry har aldrig visat ett leende när han håller dig, och har alltid tagit första tillfälle att komma ifrån honom, den jag talar om är Albus för många titlar Dumbledore — dock är du mer uttalat emot Peter, ditt omdöme litar jag fullt ut på, tyvärr gör inte James och Sirius det._

_Därför Harry så förbereder jag i allra största hemlighet det här för dig. Jag har avtalat med Gringotts att först när du kommer in så ska de se till att du kommer in hit och får det här uppläst för dig. jag kommer att läsa in ett nytt var tredje månad, nästa tillfälle blir i mitten av november._

_När du får ditt Hogwartsbrev så har magivärlden visat sig för dig — och med det kommer de att försöka snärja dig, därför har jag planerat — och betalat det här för din räkning._

_Det innebär att du kommer att göra om varje år 10 gånger, varje gång på ett nytt ställe. På det sättet kommer du att dagen efter att du börjar med det vara 10 år äldre, men också med en gedigen utbildning, och därför är du mogen att stå på egna ben._

_Prifetian — betyder att du är den som KAN undanröja Voldemort, om jag gör min del när han försöker röja undan dig — så kommer han att drabbas av något som magin ordnar. Som jag sa i drömmarna har jag sett hur han planerar för sin framtid – som odödlig. Och han gör det genom att mörda oskyldiga i den riten. Därför är det viktigt för mig att ge dig ett skydd mot honom. _

_Därför är det viktigt för dig att när magivärlden anser att det är dags för dig att börja utbilda dig — att du gör din del för att vara så förberedd det bara går att vara._

_Harry — jag och James och Sirius och Remus vi älskar dig. Sirius har förberett en blodsadoption för dig — det gör att du även får arvsegenskaper från den familjen — du har det redan tidigare genom att din farfar gifte sig med en Black. Men om det har blivit som jag drömt så behöver du allt du kan få nytta av._

_I mitt valv — som är ditt i samband med den här överlämningen finns det både pengar men också minnen, många minnen. Ärvda minnen Harry, använd minnessollet medan du sitter i det 'meditationssrum' som finns i lägenhetsdelen av en av koffertarna. _

_Harry — det känns så vemodigt att sitta så här — du ser det här det är fotot av oss tre vid din senaste födelsedag._

_Sköt om dig Harry — lita inte på någon du inte inom dig känner helt förtroende för, den som behöver många orsaker för att du ska ha förtroende för dem — de har något att dölja._

_Lev väl Harry mitt älskade barn — tiden för det här är slut om några sekunder —_

_Harry — ta vara på ditt liv. . . . _

—

"Ja herr Potter du har nu hört din mor själv, och som hon sa hennes ärvda valv är ditt nu — och Dumbledore vet inget om det — eller den grenen av ditt arv, och kunde därför inte heller blockera det för dig, eller hindra din mors testamente till dig att kunna visas för dig."

"Tack."

"Inget att tacka för — hon betalade det som det kostar, och med det är det vår skyldighet att vårt åtagande fullföljs, på det att du accepterar hennes val. Nå det hon har ordnat för dig är som hon sa 10 års utbildning. Är det din avsikt att acceptera din mors vilja att fullfölja det?"

"Ja — absolut."

"Bra. _V__andringsmetoden_, som den populärt kallas är att du går ett år på många ställen, SAMMA ÅR. Ja det är omöjligt eller hur? Ja — men det finns något som heter tidvändare, de vanligaste tar er tillbaks upp till åtta timmar, det finns de som klarar upp till en vecka. Vi har tidtrum, och med goblins magi kan de flytta personer och utrustning tillbaks ett — eller flera år. Varje år tar magiska kraften ur tolv goblins, och de individerna behöver sedan två månader på sig för återhämtning. Alltså 24 månaders betalning per år. 10 år 240 månaders lön har fru Potter avsatt till det, utöver skolavgifter och det du kommer att behöva. Är du fortfarande intresserad att acceptera din mors erbjudande?"

"JA – jag är överväldigad, och jo, jag vill verkligen ta den möjligheten."

"Bra — Fru Dursley, av artighetsskäl valde jag att inte köra ut dig från rummet — men du får välja nu att helt tappa minnet av ditt besök här på banken — eller att bli förhindrad att kunna förmedla det i någon form. Vilket väljer du?"

"Jag tror det är säkrast att mitt besök den här gången inte är något jag vare sig minns eller är något som kan fiskas ur mitt medvetna — jag vet vad Lily har sagt om vissa personers 'o-vana'."

"Gott – må så ske. Harry — titta in till oss i morgon igen, och förbered dig att kunna stanna en tid — för andra kommer du inte att vara borta någon tid alls. Men du kan redan i morgon starta upp din utbildning."

"Tack."

"Här — 500 galleons — ur ditt bruksvalv, så du kan göra lite inköp innan du kommer. Du kommer att ha tillgång till pengar under tiden — så var inte orolig att du inte har med vad du behöver. Och varje skolår börjar med inköp för det på respektive ställe"

—

3

De första veckorna var Harry utsatt för medicinska behandlingar, ben i armar behövde _bytas ut_ han hade visserligen kunnat äta normalt de sista åren men det fanns redan inväxta defekter som behövde korrigeras, därför blev det kurer med medicinering, men även avlägsnande av blockeringar som tydligt var satta under åren av Albus Dumbledore. Det var även nu som Harry började inse hur illa behandlad han hade varit därför att det fanns minnen som var avlägsnade i samband med att någon _Poppy_ hade medicinerat och utfört magi på honom för att han inte skulle dö.

—

Sedan hade det blivit flera års utbildning med besök tillbaks till Gringotts och tidrummet för att än en gång försvinna tillbaks i tiden, och gå på en annan skola. Japan tre gånger men olika ställen, Nuestra Señora de La Paz Bolivia, Salem, Phenix, White Sand, alltså tre gånger i USA, Wellington New Zealnd, Enare Finland, Singapore var de ställen, utöver en form av semester mellan utbildningsperioderna han hade varit på, de senaste av hans tio år, men samtidigt var han tillbaks reden dagen innan han var till Gringotts med Petunia.

Formellt skulle hans kroppsålder bli 21 år då hans Hogwartsbrev skull sändas till honom vid vad de trodde var hans 11 års dag. Bland de saker Harry hade utvecklat var att hålla sitt utseende, alltså om han tog en förvandlingsdryck så kunde han låsa kroppen till dess utseende så han inte återtog sitt naturliga utseende, efter den normala timmen.

I sin lägenhetskoffert hade han en uppsjö av _ingredienser_ för att byta utseende, de var insamlade på olika sätt runt om i världen, och de spände över ett brett fält av olika personer båda unga och gamla, han hade även deras personhistoria med för att kunna referera till den individen. Inklusive att han hade alla varianter av sitt eget naturliga åldrandes förändring. Så länge han höll sig till sitt eget utseende kunde han även utan trolldryck styra sig tillbaks till de olika åldersutseendena han hade genomlevt.

Det tog honom visserligen omkring 15 minuter att ändra sig från ett 11 års till ett 17 års utseende eller omvänt, men efter att han hade ändrat sig var ändringen bestående så länge han inte gjorde någon ändring viljemässigt, det innebar även att hans naturliga åldringsförändring inte trädde in.

Skulle han börja vid Hogwasrts med ett utseende för 11 år, så måste han viljemässigt regelbundet driva fram den förändring som skulle komma av tiden för normal utveckling.

Harry hade haft tid att läsa igenom sin fars dagböcker, det var inga problem för honom att låta Gringotts flytta saker från familjevalvet till hans valv efter sin mor, det valvet hade något som Gringotts tog avgift för — ett duoskåp, egentligan många sådana, ena skåpet hade han själv i sin koffert, det andra fanns i valvet. Och när han satte något på en "ut-hylla" i skåpet hamnade det i valvet, när någon i valvet satte saker i 'ut-hyllan' där kom det i skåpets in-hylla.

Alltså kunde han lätt få saker till och från banken till där han fanns. Bara det att han var tvungen att ha en ny för varje år, annars skulle det bli problem då han själv upplevde tiden sekventiellt medan Gringotts och valvet servade honom med alla tio åren simultant. Därför måste den goblin som servade honom sätta sakerna i 'för årtalet rätt skåp'.

Animagus hade han även läst in sig på och sökt möjliga övergångar, och genom hans specifika mentala inställningar hade han två olika former, orm _Dendroaspis polylepis_ och fågel _Falco peregrinus_. Med det var han härskare av både mark och luft. Att som orm kunna ta sig fram mer än fem meter per sekund var inte alls illa. Att dessutom stabilt kunna nå upp till och vara anfallsberedd på över en meters höjd var inte heller något att skämmas för. I luften kunde han nå upp till fantastiska 90 meter per sekund. Nå det var i brant dykning, men dykningen kunde plana ut och med det kunde han angripa med den hastigheten.

Fågelformen var den mest neutrala att uppträda med, då falkar fanns lite var stans. Men som orm hade han möjligheter att kunna komma in där andra arter inklusive människan inte kunde komma fram. Som orm kunde han på en del ställen finnas dold lättare än vare sig människa eller fågel.

Att som fågel kunna nå högt upp på ett hus och där göra om sig till orm för att komma in via ventilationskanaler i exempelvis skorstenar var ju helt perfekt. Han var helt anpassad för både angrepp och informationsinhämtning. Det var bara ett problem — det var kunskap enbart för honom själv.

—

"Välkommen tillbaks Lord Potter, har jag förstått det rätt att du avser vara diskret med den kunskap du har?"

"Tack för möjligheten och för all hjälp, och jo, jag har kunskapen men jag har också kunnat ta del av mina föräldrars dagböcker och de, tillsammans med några andra källor, ger en otrevlig bild av dagens samhälle, och kanske delar vi även den uppfattningen."

"Berätta hur du menar och jag ska se om jag kan hålla med dig."

"Från de arkiv jag har kunnat läsa och framför allt sammanställa så ger det mig uppfattningen att brittiska magisamhället har tappat i storleksordningen 80'000 individer sedan 1765. Tittar vi på hur de fanns och levde då var det omkring åtta tusen familjer av rang, där varje storfamilj bestod av 10 till 15 personer. Detta är alltså medelvärden, några var större andra mindre."

"Så långt är det också våra iakttagelser — fortsätt."

"Alltså äldste sonen av aktuell familjeöverhuvud ärvde ledarskapet och med det ansvaret över storfamiljen. Med i medeltal tre söner så kom det sedan tre fruar med det var de 6 personer, för döttrarna blev ju ingifta till andra familjer. De tre paren tillförde barn till familjen, barnadödligheten var mer än två av fem fram till efter krigen. Ibland vad den så illa som fyra av fem, paren behövde ha tre till fyra barn i förhoppningen att minst två skulle överleva."

"Fram till i mitten av förra seklet var det så jo."

"Sedan började allt fler familjer stanna vid _en son_. Noteras att de magiskt testade för ett väntat barns kön och avbröt graviditeten om det var ett flickebarn. Detta innebar att det fanns endast EN son och han skulle bli familjepatriark, och de skulle gifta sig med _inflytande_. Eller att de skulle gifta sig där enda barnet var en dotter på så sätt försökte några familjegrenar införliva andra familjers egendom. Elaka tungor påstår att det på konstlad väg skapades förutsättningar för att de _önskade_ familjerna inte fick annat än en eller ett par döttrar. Med det kunde de införliva deras egendomar med ett fördelaktigt gifte."

"Du verkar ha hittat bra källor — fortsätt."

"Övergången var inte som ett streck, men i början av 1800-talet verkar något ha hänt som skapade den förutsättningen, men den växte sig starkare i slutet av förra århundradet. Nu kan vi se resultatet av det. Efter krigsförlusterna har vi inte ens 500 av de gamla familjerna kvar. Medan så gott som alla de forna är nu under mindre än tjugo namn. Dumbledore, Malfoy, Black, Potter, Bones, Longbottom, Lupin, Nott, Parkinson, McNair, McGonagall, Prince, Gordon, Fudge och några ytterligare."

"Vad mer?"

"I bottnen finns det tydligen något _vem är skyldig vem — hur mycket_. Men jag kunde inte hitta något att nysta i där."

"Ja det var inte illa så långt, och det är en hel del mer invecklat än så. År 1593 var det tre vänner till en ambassadör i Österrike som vardera fick en tulpanlök i julgåva. Två av dem förstörde möjligheterna att få den att blomma, en lärare som normalt hade en verksamhet i Hålland satte sin lök i jord och förundrades över de fina blommor som kom. Han upptäckte även att det bildades sidolökar och frön.

"Han försökte sälja — men var för dyr, någon tid senare drabbades han av inbrott och lökar och frön hittade vägen ut på svarta marknaden för betydligt lägre pris än de ursprungliga som läraren satte. Denne tjuv — Arsène Lupin, för övrigt, enrollerade sig med Artrix Potter lite senare, och tillsammans lyckades de hålla tulpanlökarna inom ett mycket begränsat område. De förlorade visserligen en del pengar då de tvingades _köpa tillbaks_ en del tulpaner, men samtidigt höll det marknaden i gång, och inom en kontrollerad sektor.

"Några år senare behövdes det fler intressenter och Black, Malfoy, och Dumbledore var namn som kom in, de var inte ensamma som gav sig in i den handeln för den var lukrativ. Tulpanerna hade nu under så gott som 30 år utvecklats till en verklig ekonomisk handelsvara. Vi vet att både Black och Potters involverade minst åtta bulvaner vardera för att inte själva stå i rampljuset. Bulvaner som alltså var med och köpte så att priserna hölls uppe, men både lökar och pengar stannade inom familjen så att säga.

"Om du blåser upp en ballong så blir den större och större, men är du observant så inser du att den också närmar sig gränsen för hur mycket den tål. Det är vad Black och Potter också insåg och bestämde sig för att tillsammans dra sig ur. Och gjorde det genom att direkt efter nyår till år 1637 börja köpa och sälja genom bulvanerna i sådan mängd att de flesta omkring inte kunde hänga med i vem som ägde vad, men vågade inte låta bli att vara med i köpruschen.

"Priserna under den månaden steg okontrollerat, för att bara över en natt sedan falla, falla till en hundradedel eller mindre av vad de kostat dagen innan och ännu mer föll priserna vad dagarna led. Vare sig Black eller Potter syntes vara skuld till det då även de stod med tulpanlökar till salu, men utan köpare. Hur många lökar de verkligen hade att sälja lär ingen få veta, men om våra noteringar är korrekta så var det bara några få lökar de hade kvar — och de kvar egentligen avsedda att användas som prydnader i hemmen."

"Oj, så jag har bedragare i släkten och det jag äger kommer av bedrägeri?"

"Lite sånt är det nog, men familjen Dumbledore försökte senare göra ett liknande kap med hyacinter, för att kompensera för sin förlust i tulpankraschen men markanden mindes tulpanerna och gick inte på den bubblan."

"Hur gick det för Mafoys och Dumbledore?" Undrade Harry

"De var ju inte med i alliansen — Malfoy's lär fortfarande ha aktiva skuldsedlar från då, ordentligt stora skuldsedlar dessutom. De finns under huset Black. Dumbledore lidet också fortfarande av de sviterna, huvuddelen av hans skulder finns under huset Potter."

"Så det är bara att kassera in dem?"

"Nej – tyvärr inte, de är visserligen aktiva, men vare sig Black eller Potter står som utlånare, och både Malfoys och Dumbledore vet att de härrör från då. De och många andra, blev svindlade då men ingen vet med säkerhet av vem, Lupin vann en hel del då också men utan att ha fordran på andra och var noga med att ofta beklaga sig för förlusten utan att den beklagan hade någon grund."

"Så det är alltså osäkra värdelösa papper?"

"Nej — tvärt om, även om ingen av de skuldtyngda vet vilka som i verkligheten står bakom deras skulder så måste de betala. Malfoys betalar årligen över en miljon i ränta. Dumbledore — hur han klarar det är mer än jag förstår, men hans ränteutgift är nästan tre miljoner årligen. Både Malfoys och Dumbledore har inkomster från källor vi inte, på grund av sekretess, kan avslöja, men väcker de upp skulderna från tulpanäventyret är de medvetna om att även deras intrikata inkomster kommer att granskas öppet, vilket de naturligtvis vill hindra. Så de betalar även om det är motvilligt, och utan att pengarna hamnar hos Potter och Black. Malfoys har visserligen begränsade inkomster från Blacks genom Narcissa Black gift Malfoy"

"Går det genom bulvanerna fortfarande?"

"Genom deras namn —ja, och de som har aktiva familjer har också inkomst av det. Även namn som visserligen officiellt har dött av, men att de nu har assimilerats in i andra familjer. Prewett var en av bulvanerna, den kunde ha gått över till Weasleys med Molly Prewett, men genom ett finurligt skrivet kontrakt gick de över till Potters innan Dumbledore lyckades få det annullerat, vilket han försökte, och med det blev Molly utan tillgångar med sig in i sitt äktenskap.

"Potters hade avsett lämna det till henne i brudkistan, men upptäckte i tid hur Dumbledore hade lyckats få in i äktenskapsavtalet att Arthur Weasley _inte_ avsåg införliva Prewetts skuldfordran till familjen Weasley utan avskriva skulden även om det inte uttryckligen stod att det var Albus Dumbledore som var den skuldbetyngde — och det skulle vara som tack för gjorda tjänster. Det var då din farfar såg till att de lånehandlingarna försvann från Prewetts. Men har efter det anonymt stöttat familjen Weasley. Och jag råder dig att inte ändra på det."

"Det ligger _heder_ bakom det kan jag förstå, som gamla löften?"

"Jo. Nå du avser alltså _gå på Hogwarts_ som vanlig elev när du får inbjudan?"

"Jo, det är min avsikt. Det jag kan — det kan jag och därför är jag inte helt ställd om jag ställs inför situationer som kan uppstå."

"Dursleys skulle åka på semester en tid ska det stå kvar? Det var ju så ni sa — eller kommer att säga, när ni kommer in snart sa du tidigare."

"Jo, det var tanken och att jag skulle gå någon annan stans, nu är det ju ett överspelat kapitel, men jag tror ändå att familjen kan få ta den resan, och om det behövs hjälper vi till med det, ju längre de kan vara borta — dess bättre är det."

"Din familj, Potter alltså, _äger_ två företag som är kryssningsarrangörer, samt tre företag som har stora andelar i rederier med fartyg vilka några dessutom är just kryssningsfartyg. Reseföretagen de _hyr_ hela båten under kryssningarna därför är det lämpligast om de kan komma vägen genom reseföretagen. Ska vi låta våra representanter ordna kontakterna?"

"Ja tack, det blir bäst."

—

Därför var allt redan ordnat för Harry och Petunia när de kom in, även om ingen sa det direkt till dem. Familjen Dursley hade fram till den tredje augusti att ordna för det var då de skulle gå ombord på första båten, och sedan inte se Europa på många år utom små besök när deras kryssningar angjorde någon av de Europeiska hamnarna. Redan direkt efter besöket på banken skulle den nu äldre Harry börja etablera sig i familjen Potters herrgård. Men fram till sin födelsedag skulle han tänka Dursleys som sitt _hem_, även om det var svårt efter 10 år runt om i världen.

Det övriga som skulle hända under Harrys år på Hogwarts var att Nr 4 skulle säljas, och köpas av ett av Potters bulvanföretag, och allt privat i huset tömmas och _magisaneras_ en tid. Allt från Dursleys skulle senare flyttas till ett annat hus närmare södra kusten, efter att alla föremål hade granskats för migiska manipulationer. Det huset ingick också i familjen Potters etablissemang. Ett parhus, ett av flera på gatan, Harry skulle ha ena delen när han var hemma på sommarlov. Allt var nu förberett, för Hogwarts brev. Vernon var medveten om att han inte skulle kunna dra nytta av inkomster från fotbollstips under sin resa, men var lovad att han inte skulle behöva lida av det. Det hade varit den svåraste detaljen att komma förbi.

_—_

**- EOC -**


	2. Kapitel 4

**Vandringsutbildningen**

By Smargden

**Kap 4  
**

/An:

Efter att ha haft denna liggandes orörd i över ett år, så kan det vara dags att visa upp den. Som tidigare sagts – och ofta återkommer – review's uppmuntrar den som skriver – och med det kan fler storys och uppdateringar lättare finna sin väg att bli uppdaterade rest publicerade. Så släpp gärna av en review. Denna skribent uppskattar att det finns läsare i över 25 olika länder, och ser mycket gärna en liten extra glimt från dessa.

Den här storyn har ett 'öppet slut' men slutar ändå där den är.

—

4

Brevet kom, och med det rullade Hogwarts igång. Harry tänkte ge dem en liten spark där det kändes. Men innan han startade sina aktiviteter för sitt återinträde så tittade han på bilderna av sig från innan han anträdde de tio årens utbildning. Och med det blev det att ändra sitt utseende så det liknade det förväntade.

"Ah Harry — kom in, ska de bort så du måste vara här igen?" Frågade Arabeklla Figg nästan förskräckt, för hon var inte förvarnad på hans besök.

"Bort ska de, en längre tid faktiskt, men det är inte det. Jag fick mitt Hogwartsbrev idag — du som har kontakten med dem kan du tala om för dem att jag kommer — men de måste skicka någon som kan ta mig till den där Digon—vad det nu var för att köpa sakerna — och säg till att de får skicka med pengar — för Dursleys avser inte betala något, de kommer att behöva det de har för det de har planerat. Hon den där som har skrivit under, biträdande rektorn Minerva McGonagall, hon kan ju vara den som hjälper mig — det var ju hon som skrev under inbjudan."

"Harry – varför tror du jag vet nåt om det?"

"Är du inte här för att spionera på mig då? Du flyttade in, enligt adresslängden, bara dagar efter att Dumbledore parkerade mig hos Dursleys. Och vem äger huset? — ett bulvanföretag som om man följer skattelängden så hamnar man under Gringotts Ltd, och skriver man dit och frågar så får man veta att de har uppdrag från en Albus Dumbledore. Så därför tror jag att du vet hur det går till att svara dem, för det står att jag ska 'uggla' dem ett svar, och utan att ha fått hjälp att komma till den där Diagon — nåt så kan jag inte svara dem."

"Okej Harry — jo jag är här för att se till att det inte är alltför svårt för dig, några gånger blev vi tvungna att gripa in — då var du alvarligt skadad, men Poppy kunde fixa upp dig på momangen, och Dumbledore tog bort minnet av det så att du inte behövde ha mardrömmar av skadorna, och han satte lite press på husfolket att lämna dig i fred. Så jo jag har behövt agera några gånger."

"Varför har du inget sagt?"

"Om de hade vetat om mig skulle det ha förstört alla möjligheter att få kunna hjälpa dig när du mest behövde min hjälp."

"Okej — vem är hon Minreva?"

"Hon är helt okej, sen finns det andra som kanske inte kommer att upplevas lika positivt. Vänta lite." Hon gick fram till öppna spisen och slängde i ett pulver.

"_Minervas lya Hogwarts_ — Harry nämn aldrig det jag sa nu om det inte är livshotande, vänta lite." Hon kröp in i elden, men kom straxt tillbaks. Och bara lite efter det blev elden grön igen och en äldre kvinna klev ut.

"Harry — Hur känner du till om Arabella och Hogwarts?

"Gammalt folk — underligt klädda gammalt folk hälsar på mig, en som ska passa på mig när Dursleys inte kan, har eld i öppna spisen — på sommaren, har underliga växter i trädgården, och katter som verkar vara mer dresserade än hundar, vilket katter _aldrig_ normalt är, alltså är det något mystiskt. När Hogwartsbrevet kom så var det bara att sätta ihop det — och svaret är givet. Ska vi till gränden nu?"

"Diagongränd — hmm, jag har inte din valvsnyckel, den har Dumbledore, och skulle skicka med Hagrid när han skulle ta dig dit men inte förrän om tre dagar."

"TRE DAR, det går inte, Dursleys stänger ner huset i övermorgon."

"VA? — Stänger ner? Vad talar du om?"

"Jo Vernon har lyckats så bra på tips att de har beslutat sig för att ta några år ledigt, och åka på lyxkryssning. Petunia visste att jag skulle få inbjudan till Hogwarts så i samband med det åker de på resan, kommer tillbaks . . . när pengarna tagit slut, om ens då."

"Arabella — vet du nåt om det?"

"Har aldrig hört nåt förrän nu, utöver att det ryktas att Vernon faktiskt har fått en del utbetalningar från tipsbolaget."

"Harry — inte kan han väl ha vunnit så det räcker till det?"

"Jag vet inte hur han har lyckats pricka in som han har gjort, men jo — han började lyckas riktigt bra för mer än ett år sedan, så han har haft full pott, man skulle kunna kalla det för _potter_, flera gånger sen nyår."

"Hur har de behandlat dig, du ser riktigt välmående ut till skillnad från för några år sedan?"

"Jag tror Vernon insåg att eftersom jag är en som kan eller kommer att kunna _magi_ så kommer jag att bli farlig för honom någon gång längre fram i livet. Och av ren självbevarelsedrift började de behandla mig så gott som korrekt. Så efter set ska jag inte klaga, det vände för några år sedan. Före det — usch. Hur blir det med inköpsresan — ska jag ringa efter taxi?"

"Vi löser transporten på annat sätt, och jag tror banken kan ordna det där med nyckel, bara vi kommer dit. Så okej — Jag säger adressen och när jag säger '_gå_' så går du in i den gröna elden – och fortsätter stegen vidare — du kommer ut i en pub, så bli inte förskräckt om du ser en massa folk vid olika bord, och gå på för jag är bara steget efter dig. _Diagongränd_. — Gå."

"Här Harry är gaten till gränden, den härd vi kom ut ur är den officiella adressen för att komma förbi här. Det finns fler ställen, men ska du sedan tillbaks så är det bäst om du väljer det här stället — du kan även hyra rum här tills du ska till Hogwarts om du inte kan bo där du bor nu."

"Okej, jag ska tänka på det, jag har redan en bokning på ett värdshus bara någon mile hemifrån, och jag tror det är bättre om jag behåller den bokningen, de är prima folk, maten där är rikligt tilltagen och god."

"Okej, jag ska inte ändra på dina planer för det, bara du vet vad du gör, Här _tip – tip – tap – tap_ så blir det en valvbåge och det är bara att gå in — Välkommen till Diagongränd Harry. Låt oss gå till banken först, och då jag inte hade planerat det här så har jag inte så mycket tid över."

När de kom in på banken så började Minerva att förklara.

"Rektor Dumbledore förvarar Potters nyckel, han skulle skicka Hagrid om några dagar och då skulle han skicka med den, men visst går det väl att ordna ändå?" Innan Goblinen hann säga något lät Harry sitt kort synas enbart för honom.

"Sir — jag är ju jag — och då jag ju har pengar, och Fru McGonagall har lite brådis då jag gjorde en _high-jacking_ av henne, så hinner vi inte spilla så mycket tid att besöka valven, visst kan väl du ge mig en av de bättre påsarna och fylla på med — säga fem hundra galleons från mitt valv?" Harry såg minen på goblinen, han som de övriga av expedierande goblins var alla förvarnade att något sådant kunde hända, och att Harry inte var obstinat eller på annat sätt nedvärderande för dem — det var bara ett spel för den eller de som gick Dumbledores ärenden. De visste att annars skulle Harry ha hälsat dem korrekt.

"Naturligtvis herr Potter, här är en sån påse jag tror du egentligen menar, här ta nålen och picka ditt finger och kläm tre droppar blod här på påsen och låt mig besvärja den — så har du tillgång till alla pengar du behöver direkt i den — bara säg hur mycket du behöver — så finns det där — även i omagsik valuta men då måste du först säga pund eller dollar — eller viken valuta du avser. Så var det priset — påsen 100 galleons, med det ingår första året sedan är det 10 galleons per år eller 1 procent av det du använder, samt 1,4 procent utöver växelkursen för omagisk valuta. Säg vilket innan jag besvärjer den."

"Jag betalar direkt för den så är det klart. Tack _BigAxe_." Sa Harry efter att han visat de omkring sig att han läste namnskylten.

"Väl bekomme herr Potter låt Guldet flyta."

"Tack — och låt dina fienders blod flyta och sätta dem i skräck." Harry såg leendet han fick som svar, medan Minerva såg förskräckt ut, medan de gick ut."

"Harry — varför sa du så där?"

"Jag tror det var _rätt sak att säga_ — hans namn var just Stor Yxa, och de övriga som inte betjänar vid disk ser mer ut som soldater från förr – men soldater eller krigare med fysiska vapen med klinga svärd, eller yxa. Och vad mer korrekt är det så inte att säga som jag sa — han verkade ju uppskatta det."

"Din iakttagelseförmåga är märkbar, jag börjar förstå hur du kunde avslöja Arabella nu. Nå en packlåda att ha sakerna i börjar vi med. De som skoleleverna normalt köper kostar 5 till 20 galleons. Det finns dyrare men som förstaårselev reder du dig i flera år med den. Här är det."

"Ah – ännu en försting, vad har du tänkt dig?" Sa den man som tittade upp från bordet han hade något han läste i.

"Nåt jag har användning för i resten av livet, nåt jag kan krympa och göra lätt att ha i fickan utan att det syns. Nåt som kan rymma allt jag kan behöva även om jag ska på upptäcktsfärd länge, jo om du har — sån där man kan bo i ifall det skulle behövas. Kort sagt – det bästa du kan sälja mig."

"Harry – inte behöver du det — nu."

"Kanske inte men varför vänta — vad har du att erbjuda?"

"Tre som är färdiga för leverans — möblerade och inredda, om tre till fem dagar så kan du välja det mesta själv."

"Vad är de tre?"

"Den där svarta där, tre rum och välutrustat kök, toa och dusch, den grå har fyra rum, men är i övrigt lika som den svarta. Den i oxblod den har 7 egentliga rum, samt trädgård, motionsutrymme inklusive en 4 bredd 30 meters bassäng steemroom, och relax med bubbelpool. Ett magiträningsrum där väggarna är magiresistenta. Alla tre har fyra instoppningsutrymmen med lite varierande storlek utöver det mugglarneutrala facket. Samtliga har det du sa om förvaringsmoder, mini, medium, stor, samt lättvikts, och alla har säkerhetssystem som gör att endast ägaren kan ge behörighet till dem, dessutom i olika accessmode. Så var det priset, 300, 350 och den sista, den du verkar inte kunna ta ögonen ifrån 1975 allt i galleons.

"Oxblod, den tar jag, och fyll på med lite _godis_ du har tills det blir _två tusen_." Sa Harry och öste ut pengar ur påsen. Allt medan Minerva såg ut som en fisk på land. "Minerva — jag ska ha den resten av livet, och med den kan jag bo anständigt oavsett var jag är — faktiskt får jag bara någonstans att ställa den på Hogwarts så kan jag säkert bo bra i den där också. Då har jag ju allt färdigt packat var dag."

"Det är dina pengar Harry, och de ska räcka länge."

"De ska räcka så länge de behövs, tänk — efter det där behöver jag inte fundera på att köpa hus efter skolan. Ett billigt skyffe någon stans och jag bor anständigt."

"Okej, men var försiktig med resten. Nu går vi till bokhandeln."

—

"Du har väl boklistan framme." Sa Minerva när de kom in på bokhandeln.

"Sir – har ni färdiga paket för årsklasserna till Hogwarts — eller måste man plocka ihop det själv?"

"Vi har färdiga kartonger, som vi plockar upp till hyllorna efter hand som det köps. Vad önskar du?"

"En kartong för vart år, så fyller vi på med aurorakedemins uppsättning, det du har om mental magi, samtliga receptsamlingar du har för trolldryck, och inte att glömma grundpaketen för trolldryck, runor, aritmetik, samt allt du har om försvar, besvärjelser och förvandlingslära kan det vara klart inom en halv timmes tid?"

"Oj det var mycket på en gång men jo, det kan det . . . . det kommer att bli . . . 1695 galleons."

"Fyll på med andra kul saker hushållsmagi, avancerad förvandlingsmagi och annat skoj tills du kommer till _tusen åttahundra_." sa Harry och började räkna upp pengar. Allt medan Minerva bara stirrade förvånat. När de kom utanför sa hon.

"Harry — inte ska du väl behöva köpa så där okontrollerat."

"Tvärt om — kära du, nu kommer jag att ha ALLT jag behöver för att läsa in Hogwarts kursplan, jag hann notera en sak, ingen av böckerna på listan innehöll något som beskrev trolldrycksingrediensernas karaktär. När jag lagar mat, då är det viktigt att jag vet skillnad på råris, grötris, jasminris och vanligt långkornigt ris för att inte säga ifall de är prefabricerade, alltså förkokta. Av erfarenhet har jag lärt mig det, men så mycket kan jag säga att Vernon INTE var så glad när jag använde grötris istället för jasminris, för mig då var _ris — ris_. Mjöl är mjöl, men det finns olika typer av mjöl och de fungerar olika till olika saker.

"Och jag förstår honom efter att ha lärt mig skillnaden. Eller säg att du saka servera en kötträtt, oxkött, du vet sällan vad du får när du köper malt nötkött. Det kan vara allt från kalv till nästan av ålder självdöd gammal ko. En filé från en tvåårig oxe, ger en sak medan nackmuskelköttet från en åtta år gammal tjur ger olika resultat till lunchen. Du kan aldrig göra en aptitlig stek av tjurnacken.

"Knappt att den duger till köttfärs, ja knappt att den duger till hundmat. Ska du absolut använda det, så såga de frysta bitarna med bandsåg till tumstora bitar, bryn dem och sedan koka det i många timmar — alltså MÅNGA timmar, så kanske du kan servera det som köttgryta.

"Och jag är säker på att trolldrycksingredienserna har liknande bakomliggande egenskapsskillnader. Så varför inte läsa på det innan jag måste lära mig det genom att göra fel och få det skrivet på näsan efteråt."

"Kommer du att hinna läsa något av det innan Hogwarts?"

"Hade jag fått inbjuden tidigare hade jag haft mer tid, och jag kunde ha förlorat ännu mer tid om vi väntat på han den andre. Vart ska vi nu?"

"Apoteket, och köp nu inte hela apoteket där också."

"Varför inte?"

"Okej, jag ska vara tyst. Här är det."

"Ah – Minerva — ännu en första års elev som behöver ledsagas? Du ler — något speciellt att tänka på?"

"Jo, och jag försäkrar du kommer snart att inse vad jag tänker på — om en stund."

"Vi har färdiga satser för respektive årsklass. Ska du ha första årets sats?"

"Låt oss diskutera saken — Minerva har lite brådis för jag stal na, utan att hon hann säga ifrån. Nå under skollektionerna så förväntas väl inte resultaten bli till användning — och med det så kan jag tänka mig att skoluppsättningsklasserna för upp till tredje året är _med kort datum kvar_ för att inte säga att det redan borde ha använts för flera år sedan — är det så?"

"Det är inte helt fel antaget nej."

"Hur stor är prisskillnaden på fullgod vara för en uppsättning och den erbjudna lågprisvarianten?"

"Ah — en vaken kund — såna gillar jag. Jo lågprisvarianten kostar 34 galleons, medan fullgod vara med samma mängd och typ är 87 galleons. Vi för båda typerna naturligtvis."

"Bra, till mig ska det vara St. Mungos—kvalité på det jag ska ha. Funkar det?"

"Ja — men då blir det 135 för en förstaårsuppsättning."

"Gott, fem uppsättningar för vart år, samt tre uppsättningar för aurorsatser. Och åtta grundsatser bas och utökad bas. Kan det vara klart om tre kvart?"

"Jo, men nu talar vi i prisläge på omkring 2850 galleons."

"Fyll på med fenixtårar, serum för svart mamba och andra intressanta saker tills det blir _Tre tusen femhundra_. Kommer det att kosta mer än så . . . så fyller du på tills jämna femhundra och jag betalar resten när jag hämtar det. Och Harry räknade upp pengarna medan Minerva nu såg mer medtagen ut än tidigare.

"Harry — inte kommer du behöva allt det där, under åtskilliga år."

"Min koffert, om du kanske inte tänkte på det, och han sa det inte eller, men det stod om det på pamfletten, den har både bibliotek och förvaringsrum för trolldrycker och ingredienser — allt under stasis, det jag köper det håller sig."

"Trollspö Harry — du får inte köpa fler än ett, och Ollivander är den som väljer ut det."

"Tack, ska tänka på det."

"Här." Sa Minerva när de gick in, hon var nu beredd att uppleva en normal elevs trollspöutprovning.

"Ah — herr Potter jag undrade just när jags kulle få se dig, minns dina föräldrar här som om . . . " Harry avbröt honom i hans utläggning.

"Herr Ollivander, mina föräldrar är ett minne jag försöker bygga upp själv — alla gånger de förs på tal så far mina tankar iväg — så vänligen sluta där — för den här gången, Minerva har mycket kort om tid och jag har redan tagit mer av det än hon har att ge mig, och hon säger att det är här man köper ett trollspö, finns det även andra sällen? För om jag ser på ditt sortiment verkar det handla mest om färdiga saker — kan man inte få ett som är gjort för mig personligen? Kan man få ett trollspö tillverkat utifrån sitt eget behov även här?"

"Det går — men tar onödigt lång tid och blir naturligtvis en helt annan kostnad."

"Det kommer att vara en del av mig i mitt fortsatta liv — så varför nöja sig med sekunda när det går att få något perfekt. Ska vi börja med att bestämma storleken — även om flickorna påstår att den detaljen saknar betydelse — så visst är det skillnad på ett trollspö och en staff."

"Stav — Herr Potter, vad får dig att tro att du behöver det?"

"Det jag hunnit se av magivärlden säger mig att det skulle imponera med en stav istället för en trumpinne."

"En stav är inget man har för att imponera med. Den har man för att ett trollspö inte klarar att hantera det du behöver hantera."

"Okej — ta fram det trollspö du tror klarar mest, så får jag testa en besvärjelse med det."

"Okej — här, ingen jag känner till kan överbelasta den här, den är dessutom ganska motsträvig. Men gör ett försök. Här — väggen där borta den är förstärkt men sikta på stenen framför den, tänk dig att du ska göra din motståndare medvetslös – och säg ((_STOO_-puh-fye)) men sikta på stenen."

Harry visste vad han gjorde så han matade ut och öppnade kanalen ut — han skulle visa vad som behövdes, han visste också att han inte behövde uttala besvärjelsern — bara tänka den intensivt — men att ropa ut den — hade en viss imponeringsgrad, även om det hade imponerat mer om han gjort det tyst, men det hade varit att avslöja för mycket.

**"****_STOO_-puh-fye"**

En grov tub av röd energi lämnade det nu uppfläkta trollspöt i Harrys hand det slog i stenen som i sin tur slog ett hål i väggen bortom den, några förvånade skrik och dunsar hördes. Ollivander rusade bort för att se om någon utanför hade skadats, tack och lov hade ingen träffats av stenen eller flisorna från väggen de hade bara blivit skrämda men många låg trots det avsvimmade, Ollivander hämtade in stenen med _accio_ och reparerade väggen innan han gick tillbaks, och nogsamt tittade på den nu förstörda dyrgripen.

'_Där försvann 150 galleons__ men kanske kunde det ordna sig om han kunde sälja en trollstav, för pojken behövde verkligen något utöver det vanliga. Pojke föresten — alla sinnen skrek ut vuxen och kompetent. Men utseendet och tiden sa Harry Potter 11 år — och försting_._ Men en ovanligt kraftfull försting_.' Tänkte Ollivandermedan han tittade både på Harry och Minerva som satt nu ner i en frammanad stol hon var mycket blek.

"Vad hände utanför?" Frågade hon med svag röst.

"Halva gatan låg avsvimmad, men folk omkring hade börjat ta hand om dem, så jag lät dem fortsätta själva."

"Utslagna?"

"Jo, och jag vet inte vad jag ska tro — men jag såg det själv, och — Potter behöver något som tål mer än att trollspö. Potter — att skapa en trollstav är något som tar T I D."

"Hur lång tid?"

"Veckor, och du behöver komma in ganska ofta för att både göra saker själv och att välja ut vad som behövs. Men att du brände sönder ebenholtsspöt som räknas som de mest tåliga betyder att du redan nu måste börja med en stav. Kom med." . . . " Där — där finns det olika typer av material gå sakta förbi dem med utsträckta händer — försök hålla samma avstånd till dem hela tiden, och håll upp en till alla tio fingrarna för hur du dras till de olika — gå ett varv först för att för in känslan och lite referens."

Harry hittade inte mindre än fyra olika träbitar han värderade till åtta, tre till sju, nio övriga var allt mellan två och sex.

"Då har vi det sju olika träslag, ska kombineras, oj du skapar mig mer jobb än jag trodde var möjligt. Gå nu ett par varv och gör lika där borta det är olika saker för kärnor. Här skriv ner den siffra du menar det drar för, sätt 'X' om det inte känns nåt alls – för då vet jag att ingen notering ar försvunnit. Sen kommer du tillbaks om tre dagar. Men istället för ett trollspö för kanske sju galleon så blir det nu närmare tusen femhundra."

"Det ska ändå bli min förlängda arm — så låt inte priset hindra oss, det finns damer som kostar på sig det på kläder och smycken blott för en enda festkväll, det här ska bli något för resten av livet. Och hann jag förstå rätt — i händelse av behov, ministeriet bryter inte trollstavar, de ska tillbaks till tillverkaren som _arkiverar dem_. Rätt eller?"

"Helt rätt, en auror med fel information kan bryta ett trollspö, och om det var fel kostar de på ett nytt köp, men inte så med trollstavar. En färdig trollstav är ett '_en persons sak_', det finns fler detaljer omkring det men det får du lära dig mer om längre fram. Se så — iväg med er så jag får arbetsro."

"Harry — snälla Harry — kan du inte göra något på normalt sätt. Du ska tillbaks om tre dagar, du kan då be Arabella att följa med dig, och komplettera med det som är kvar, ska vi nu gå och hämta böckerna och sedan tömma apoteket innan vi tar oss tillbaks. Jag börjar verkligen få ont om tid."

"Ja tyvärr har det ju tagit lite mer tid än nödvändigt, Så jo, jag får be Fru Figg sedan. Och tack så innerligt att du hjälpte mig."

"Harry — det har varit en mycket underlig köprunda — men också lärorik för mig. Det ska bli intressant att se dig på lektion, är du lika öppen för lektionsmaterial som annat jag har sett dig notera så är det bäst att jag verkligen är förberedd. Välkommen tillbaks till magivärlden. Nu går du till Aerabella jag tar mig direkt till mitt kontor på Hogwarts. _Arabellas lair_ — nu Harry nu kan du gå." Med det var Harry tillbaks hos fru Figg.

"Ah Harry — Minerva — ?"

"Jag körde slut på na — hon vart tvungen å hem å vila."

Nä — nu skojar du allt. Vart tog hon vägen?"

"Hon var i tidsbrist — så hon drog direkt till Hogwats. Men hon sa jag skulle be dig att vara med mig för att komplettera inköpen och göra besök hos Ollivander om tre dagar. Vi blev alltså inte helt klara, och jag kommer att bo på Gordons Inn redan från i eftermiddag. Det är både beställt och betalt så det är inga problem."

"Vet Minerva om det?"

"Att jag kommer att bo på ett värdshus — jo, men hon vet inte vilket. Å det behöver ingen annan veta heller. Nu är det hög tid för mig att ta mig hem och packa. Jag tittar till dig om tre dagar så tar vi oss till dit vi var idag. — Vi ses." Hojtade Harry och försvann.

—

"Tillbaks igen — är allt lugnt här hemma?" Ropade Harry in i Nr 4 när han kom tillbaks.

"Hej jo allt lugnt här — gick det bra för dig?"

"Perfekt — men jag måste tillbaks några gånger — jag blir med trollstav istället för trumpinnar."

"Är inte det otympligare att gå omkring med en halv flaggstång hela tiden?"

"De bättre kan man ha i ett format som ser ut som trollspö — och hanteras på samma sätt, men de klarar betydligt mer energi än trollspöna gör, och tar man ändå i för mycket har de kraften att schunta av så att en del av energin filtreras bort just för att inte överbelasta dem. Det är för att skapa den som jag kommer att behöva dit några gånger."

"Lily fick nåt de hade färdigt, är det annat nu?"

"Nä, men jag skulle ändå få en lite annorlunda, och den tar lite tid att anpassa. Dessutom kommer det att bli en del som är intresserade att titta närmare på min uppväxtsituation — för jag har ju förkunskaper eftersom jag har läst redan."

"Och då ska vi vara borta var det så du menar."

"Jo, bäst för alla om ni inte kopplas samman med mig efter att jag har börjat på Hogwarts."

"Sköt om dig, och du kan väl hjälpa Vernon med lite fotbollstips emellanåt."

"Jo — han kommer att få det — men inte så mycket att det blir nåt misstänkt av det. Det är dumt att ta till sig mer än nödvändigt, speciellt som det skulle väcka misstankar. Kortleken för tipset, den är besvärjd att ge en balanserad blandning av allt från ett par utan utdelning till någon ibland med full utdelning. Och den är dessutom besvärjd att fungera enbart i händerna på Vernon. Så ifall det kommer någon kontrollant kan han mycket väl lägga raderna med den utan att det blir något resultat. Gör Vernon som jag har sagt och lägger den fem gånger och tar medelresultatet av de gångerna så kommer han att ha en balanserad utdelning. Och ingen kontrollant kommer att kunna anklaga honom för fusk."

"Jag kan bara inte få in det i mitt huvud — Vernon — använda magi. För något år sedan skulle jag ha trott att jag varit tokig om jag ens tänkt tanken. Du har verkligen uträttat något där Harry, och du har säkert märkt det själv — Han är mycket mer harmonisk nu. Det beror inte enbart med de extra inkomsterna, men som att han på något sätt kan acceptera att magi faktiskt finns och är naturligt."

"Jag har ju behövt fuska lite, men jag tror han var fuskad åt andra hållet förut. Jag är inte alls helt säker på att ni är bland dem som drabbats, men för något sekel sedan förekom det, och sedan igen några gånger. Vet inte om du vet, men de gånger de var här för att reparera mig efter Vernons utbrott, så bands en del av min magi — för att jag inte skulle orsaka fler orsaker för Vernon att _gå i taket_. Min magi bands aldrig till 'NOLL' aldrig mer än sju åttondedelar så jag har alltid haft tillgång till något, och min magi bands med de normala bindningssättet. Men det som hänt tidigare är att någon hade lyckats hitta en sekvens runor som _länkar av_ all magi från någon till den person som skapar länken, det är med mycket aggressiv så kallad svart magi, _blodsmagi_ det gjordes."

"VA? — Vad är det du egentligen säger?"

"Jo — personer med egoistiska anlag stal magi från en del personer. Gringotts har genom åren dokumenterat över 23 individer som hade magin stulen. Tyvärr är det så att, om runorna har fått verka i mer än femton år kommer magin aldrig, åter även om man lyckas bryta runsekvensen utan att personen då omkommer — vilket är nära nog omöjligt att undvika. Skulle Du och Vernon testas för denna stöld så finns det en möjlighet att någon av er eller möjligen ni båda har drabbats, och jag tycker att Dudley borde få en chans att testats för det. Om han ingår bland de som drabbats så skulle jag tro att han är innanför tio år, och då är chanserna för att bryta sekvensen avsevärt bättre, ingen garanti för resultat och risk för död eller livslånga problem, möjligen invaliditet kommer man inte ifrån ändå."

"Om han skulle vara drabbad — vem skulle då ha gjort det — Din far eller han Black?"

"Nej, en värre skurk, Dumbledore — han lärde det sig av hans ungdomspolare Grindewald, som lär ha stulit magi från unga i familjer han hittade genom ett han hade gjort sig vän med en av de som ryckte ut när barn gjorde oavsiktlig magi i magifria områden. Alltså områden där magi normalt inte förekom. Sådana gånger så ingrep ministeriet och satte normala reverseringsbara dämpningsfält på barnen. De lämnade alltid en åttondedel öppet, det medförde att de blev inbjudna till Hogwarts eller andra skolor, och där användes magin ofta, därför så vittrade de spärrarna bort naturligt— det är så de en gång skapades."

"Några dagar efter ministeriets besök kom så Gillert in, sövde ner de övriga i familjen — avlägsnade ministeriets blockering men satte dit sin runserie istället. Med det var den personen permanent blockerad från att använda någon magi alls, och Gillert fick kontinuerlig matning och kunde ta till sig ungefär en åttondedel av det som kom den vägen. Ja det är ofta åttondedelar för då den formen av magi praktiserades användes det oktala talsystemet, som är det högsta naturliga som då hade egna tecken."

"Vad hände med barnen?"

"Oftast överlevde de som helt normala omagiska, men det finns också de som behövde magin för att överleva. De dog av det de omagiska diagnostiserade som dödlig obotlig sjukdom eller åkomma. Nå Grindewald var aktiv med det ungefär 1905 till 1925 alltså under en tid av 20 år, och med det lär han ha drabbat ett femtital unga — kanske upp emot 100. Man hittar det när man tittar på statistiken för det som kallas mugglarfödda som inbjuds till Hogwarts. Antalet minskade för perioden med start cirka 10 år efter att det började. Samma fenomen kan man se när man tittar på Hogwarts statistik för barn födda utanför det magiska samhället vid slutet av 1930 och under första halvan av 1940-talet, de skulle ha kommit till hogwarts ca 10 år aenare."

"Andra världskriget. Var det han Giller nånt då också?"

"Nej, han fanns i Tyskland då men det är under den tiden som Albus Dumbledore _växer till sig_. Och han behövde nog en hel del för att komma i styrkenivå med Grindewald. Som han sedan besegrade 1945, och efter det behövde han inte — _för den sakens skull_, bygga på med mer styrka — förrän Voldemort dök upp på arenan. Voldi gick ut Hogwarts 1945, men han blev inte en ordentlig plåga förrän flera år senare."

"Så det blev sånt igen?"

"Ja, alltså detta är enbart indicier, men jag har ägnat mycken tid att bygga upp den här statistiken. I slutet av 1950-talet så blev det åter statistiskt märkbart fall av uteblivna mugglarfödda. Nu var det ett ordentligt bortfall, men följer man samtidigt upp och räknar bort _dödsfallen_ som kriget orsakade, kunde det ändå konstateras vara ett märkbart bortfall bland mugglarfödda. Jag misstänker att Dumbledore kände ett behov att bygga på sin styrka för att kunna möta Voldemort — och det kunde han, de var jämspelta på arenan de gånger de kom i strid med varandra."

"Det skulle passa in på tiden för mig och Vernon — oj — hur ska man tolka det — vi kan heller aldrig få tillbaks det, om vi haft det — eller hur, det var ju så du sa."

"Ja att bryta runsekvensen efter femton år eller mer är nästan detsamma som att skära av en artär. Det enda som går att göra är att identifiera att den finns, det går inte heller att med säkerhet utröna vem som utfört den. Det _ska_ kunna gå att detektera om man har den skyldige och offret samtidigt och en som kan diagnostisera magiskt flöde, men det är också så att runsekvensen stryper magins källa och efter 15 år eller mer så är magiströmmen så gott som obefintlig. Men — som jag sa, tyvärr går den inte att bryta när den är så gammal. Dudley däremot skulle kunna få sin magi tillbaks — om han är ett offer. Men rulla en tärning tre gånger och den kommer upp på ett i förväg bestämt tal alla tre gångerna — det är den ungefärliga chansen att det lyckas — alla andra utfall och något blir fel, allt från att han avlider till att inget händer. För fem år eller mindre skulle man kunna säga 'rulla en gång men välja udda eller jämn, så pass stor är skillnaden i utfall, från före fem år till mer än fem år."

"Harry — om man inget gör — så händer det inget — eller hur?"

"Ja — när inget har hänt det första året så är de farorna över, och nej — för er — OM ni skulle vara bland de drabbade, så händer inget om vi inget gör med det."

"Okej Harry — säg inget om detta till någon av dem, Vernon och ja lg är ändå ute ur alla möjligheter, för Dudley — så är ju möjligheten att han skulle få magin åter utan skador — mycket små, bättre atteva ett stillsamt liv som vi redan har än att gå ut i det okända."

"Okej, jag ska läsa på om testet, så bör jag själv kunna göra testet — kanske diskret längre fram — kan ju vara bra att veta, speciellt för Dudley om han kommer att få egna barn så kan de bära magins gener där. Skulle jag kunna ta blod från Vernon och dig – för familjeträdsanalys på Gringotts och om det finns kända namn längre tillbaks så kan ett kommande barn till Dudley ha ett stamträd att falla tillbaks på — sånt har liten betydelse nu, men kan komma att ha stor betydelse några tiotal år ytterligare, mor bar ju generna, och du har säkert dem också, därför finns de även hos Dudley också, möjligen är de passiva, men de finns där."

"Gör som du tror blir bäst. Lycka till."

"Du också — så ser du till att ni njuter av resan."

"Vi ska verkligen försöka det. Drar du till Gordons nu?"

"Jo — det är lika bra det så är jag inte i vägen i morgon när ni stänger ner."

"Okej — vi ses."

"Det gör vi. Ha de."

_—_

**- EOC -**


	3. Kapitel 5

**Vandringsutbildningen**

By Smargden

**Kap 5  
**

/An:

Efter att ha haft denna liggandes orörd i över ett år, så kan det vara dags att visa upp den. Som tidigare sagts – och ofta återkommer – review's uppmuntrar den som skriver – och med det kan fler storys och uppdateringar lättare finna sin väg att bli uppdaterade rest publicerade. Så släpp gärna av en review. Denna skribent uppskattar att det finns läsare i över 25 olika länder, och ser mycket gärna en liten extra glimt från dessa.

Den här storyn har ett 'öppet slut' men slutar ändå där den är.  
kap 5 uppdaterad 2014-01-19

—

5

Månaden som var kvar tills det var dags för Hogwarts Express använde Harry väl, dels åkte han tåget, det hade två avgångar var vecka för att serva den magiska befolkningen med ett alternativt transportsätt för att nå orter med magicentra . Det var också en av de få möjligheter de hade att transportera skrymmande saker mellan England och Skotland samt däremellan liggande platser innan lastbilarna blev tillgängliga. Skillnaden mellan avgången till Hogwarts och de övriga avgångarna var att resan tog tre timmar längre och hade 19 platser de stannade på längs sträckan då den inte gick exklusivt för Hogwarts skolstart.

Men Harry hade förstått att en ordentlig lunchbuffé var nödvändig att ha med sig på resan, nu kunde han gå in i sin koffert och servera sig lunch. Medan han sedan strosade omkring i Hogsmeade passade han på att besöka olika butiker även där. Kort sagt han gjorde sig bekant med den omgivning som skulle bli hans hem under några år framåt.

Han nyttjade sin falkform flitigt, och därför kunde han även inspektera Hogwarts och omgivningarna där. Tre dygn ägnade han att läsa av och skapa en noggrann karta över detaljer i terrängen och områdesskydden. Skydden — hur starka de än såg ut att vara vid första anblicken så var de diffusa. Om man inte _angrep_ dem, utan helt enkelt bara ville _besöka_ Hogwarts så bjöd de inget hinder, oavsett vad man kunde komma på för avsikter när man var innanför.

Dessutom var skydden inte 'ett' skydd utan många sammanflätade, och de hade alla brister den typen av skydd har — stora glapp mellan de olika partierna. Quidditcharenan var så gott som helt försvarslös mot både transferering och flyttnyckel, likaså var sjön helt skyddslös bara fem meter från stranden. Han skulle ha alla möjligheter att kunna ta sig till och från — när han ville.

Några saker hade han även lät sig att officiellt hunnit lära sig efter tiden han återinträtt i den magiska enklaven var, _berättelserna om pojken som överlevde 'Harry Potter'_. Med det var hans förväntade utseende känt bland de absolut flesta. Ärret hade försvunnit under de första veckornas rehabilitering — för över 10 år sedan nu. Han hade så gott som glömt bort det innan han tittade på bilderna av sig själv från _innan_.

Han hade ändrat sig redan innan han gick bort till fru Figg och Minerva kom, han hade haft tur att han inte hade sprungit ihop med henne efter hans _utbildningstid_. Men nu skulle det bli lite variation på det. Glasögonen var inte heller något han hade tänkt på — synen hade ju rättat till sig självt i samband med rehabiliteringen, och de glasögon han hade manat fram påverkade inte brytningsindex det minsta.

Men han hade andra idéer, alltså blev det att skaffa maskerings och sminkningsmaterial. Latex var perfekt att skapa fina ärr med, kombinerade han hudfärgad lätt transparant latex med violett puderfärg kunde han skapa de mest intressanta effekterna kan kunde tänka sig. Men glasögon blev något han ändå investerade i då de kunde vara till stor hjälp. Neutralslipade glas naturligtvis men med besvärjelser som gjorde att han kunde sa ett skimmer för aktiv magi. Det gjorde att han kunde skilja en magiskt förbättrad kniv från en neutral redan direkt han såg den. Likaså kunde han se ifall en person använde besvärjelser för att se annorlunda ut, även de som gjorde sig osynlig såg han dem direkt.

Quidditch — inte fick han ha _egen flygkvast_ som första års elev. Men inget i förordningen hindrade honom att _hyra_ en kvast, då var det inte hans egen. Men han hade redan 23 flygkvastar — som han redan hade köpt genom åren, men de fanns i hans första koffert, för att inte blanda in den internationella marknaden valde han Diagongränd igen.

"Något du önskar, men du vet väl att förstaårselever inte får ha egna kvastar, så vad kan du vara intresserad av härifrån?"

"Så bra du vet det, jag avser **köpa** åtta kvastar, dessutom _hyra_ en kvast. Priset för de åtta lär ju vara sådant att jag får den nionde kvasten _inpå_ så att säga — eller hur?"

"Så långt är jag med jo. men varför hyra om du köper dem?"

"Ett _hyreskontrakt_ kommer att visa att _jag inte äger den_. Det gör inget om det i hyreskontraktet står att den blir min efter ett års hyra, samt att betalning för ett års hyra redan har förskotterats."

"Vilken typ av kvastar är det du är intresserad av?"

"Den som Nimbus nu har ute bland några men som inte officiellt är ute på marknaden ännu. _Åskviggen_."

"Oj — du nöjer dig inte med lite heller, vad får dig att tro att du skulle komma ifråga för den provserien, för den typen?"

"Det här." Sa Harry och visade upp sitt verifierade ägarbevis av Nimbus. Han hade inledningsvis bara haft fyra åttondedelar men hade lyckats få banken att _lura av_ Malfoy deras två åttondedelar, samt att även sälja Blacks två åttondedelar till honom. Det sista visserligen med återköpsgaranti ifall en frigiven Black ville annullera affären, om han blev fri från Azkaban.

"Med den där kan du ju bara rekvirera dem, varför komma här och låtsas _köpa_?"

"Jo — jag skulle kunna, men nu visar bokföringen att du har _sålt_ de kvastar som blir mina. Att pengarna ändå stannar inom företaget är ju inte fel. Jag kan trots allt köpa dem med _personalrabatt_, och du får ju även din andel genom köpet. Jag — jag får ett _hyreskontrakt_, med det kan jag en kvast jag styr själv även första året. Överens?"

"Ja — du har övertalat mig, är det något mer du önskar samtidigt?"

"Materiel för vård och service på dem, sittplatser för komfortabla långtidsutflykter, hållare för — och nattbelysning, väderskydd utöver praktiska kläder för flygning, både quidditch och utflyktsflygning, är de saker som poppar upp."

"Hela satser även av det?"

"Ja utom kläder — bara en uppsättning till mig. Föresten — gör det till fem uppsättningar även av dem. Och när du ändå skriver hyreskontraktet — gör den med åtta kopior, där det bara är att fylla i namnet på de övriga — det här kan bli kul."

—

Tågresan i sig var enbart tråkig, mest berodde det möjligen på att den peruk han bar hade ljusbrunt hår, ansiktet och händerna hade lätt rödviolett nyans från tydliga blodkärl nära hudens yta. Han hade redan kunnat lära sig vilka som var Weasleys, och Malfoy och några ytterligare, som han hade sett vid sina besök i Diagon. Det var mest för deras skull som han bar den utstyrseln. Den skulle han droppa i samband med sorteringen.

Medan han satt och lät ögonen se det framrusande landskapet mindes han en av övningarna han hade haft det sjätte året han gjorde sin _vandringsutbildning_. Det var en drogframkallad vision, den hade visat hans framtid, — en _möjlig_ framtid.

Men det fanns en hake i den, den visade hur det _kunde ha blivit_ han hade under det som kallades filosofi fått lära sig att stora händelser i världen och verkligheten ändras även av pyttesmå variationer av vardagshändelser. Ett ord som får en tanke att slå rot kan vara det som utlöser eller hindrar ett världskrig.

En nysning för en skidåkare i en brant sluttning kan vara det som utlöser en lavin som drar iväg med både honom själv och det sällskap han finns i.

Första världskriget startade sannolikt inte _på grund av_ men kanske kom igång som det blev — därför att Mordet på Franz Ferdinand och hans gemål hände den 28 juni 1914. Det intressanta med det mordet är att den som blev mördaren inte kom kunde utföra dådet som det var planerat, händelsekedjan av de tilltänkta mördarna brast då en kastad bomb inte hamnade i den öppna bilen utan studsade mot bilens sida och oskyldiga åskådare drabbades. Utan möjlighet att utföra dådet gav upp försöket och med det skulle inget mer ha hänt — då. Han var en av åtta kända som fanns utefter kortegevägen, visade det sig efteråt.

Men karmas lag och de som selestialt har en utvecklingsplan för hur saker ska hända hade redan bestämt att och när mordet SKULLE ske. Efter att bomben som kastats mot paret inte hamnade i den öppna bilen utan skadade andra utanför utfördes säkerhetsändringar och kortegen var inte längre lika lätt att angripa. Sedan ändrade Franz dagens uppgjorda planer och begärde att få åka till sjukhuset för att möta de skadade. Hans bil körde av misstag fel väg och chauffören stannade för att vända, det råkade vara framför ett kafé med trottoarservering.

Därför kom bilen att på ett helt oplanerat ställe bli stående på gatan — mitt framför en som åtskilliga minuter tidigare hade gett upp sitt försök och satt nu vid trottoarserveringen och besviket drack sitt kaffe.

Trots att tillfället kom av sig så skapades ännu ett tillfälle och mordet kunde utföras. Och med det startade det vi nu känner som första världskriget.

Illa var det — naturligtvis — för det medförde väldigt många människors död, plåga och elände — men det skapade UTVECKLING. Aldrig tidigare hade så stora resurser kostats på utvecklingen, även om vart syfte för forskningen var hur de skulle kunna döda sina motståndare. Tiden var mogen för industrialiseringen.

Skulle kriget inte ha startat den utveckling som följde så skulle med största sannolikhet ännu värre öden ha drabbat Europa med överbefolkning och svält då infrastrukturen som den var innan kriget inte medgav det den växande befolkningen behövde, och depressionen bland folket var stor. Redan tidigare hade svält och armod satt in — då emigrerade så gott som var tredje person från Europa. Då i huvudsak till USA men även Australien var målet för många.

Trots den stora manspillan som WWI medförde behövdes det mer till — hela världen behövde städas och därför dröjde det inte många år innan WWII var ett faktum. Japan som tidigare varit ett så gott som helt stängt land tvingades nu inse att världsutvecklingen även innefattade dem.

I Europa kunde industrialismen komma igång och aldrig hade hjulen snurrat som de gjorde åren efter krigen. Norge är ett enkelt exempel. De invaderade tyskarna behövde en järnväg — och de byggde en — med krigsfångar och tvångsrekryterad lokalbefolkning visserligen — men den byggdes och Norge fick en transportled på land som kunde transportera människor och gods landvägen till ställen som båttrafiken inte nådde, eller kunde nås under vissa tider av året. Med ockupationen kom också behovet av utbyggnad av vägnätet som också hade byggts ut.

Kort sagt — även de värsta förutsättningarna — kan vara det som världen trots allt behöver när den annars är på väg att kväva sig själv.

I den drogframkallade vision Harry hade upplevt när han sökte _sin framtid_ hade han upplevt hur han hade haft en mycket kontrollerad tillvaro där han knappt fick minsta utrymme för att göra något själv. Små, små andningspauser där han satt fritt i luften var det som hade varit det som hindrat honom från att ände sin tid — kvävd av andra.

Den _tanke_ han hade planterat i Vernons medvetna — så många år tidigare var det som hade banat vägen för en helt annan möjlighet för honom. Visionen som han upplevde verkade vilja hoppa mellan två olika banor, som att någon eller något drog åt ett håll medan han själv oftast lyckades hitta på olika sätt att bryta instängningen för att komma ut i det fria igen.

Även om han inte såg _detaljer_ som skulle hända så fanns det brottstycken i visionen som visade att han hade _placerats av andra_ för att en som styrde sina planer behövde _skapa förutsättningar_ — förutsättningar som gjorde att hans liv låg i händerna på denne _någon_. Harry var mycket säker på vem denne någon var — däremot visste han inte vad personen försökte åstadkomma, eller vilkas karman han själv var en del av.

—

Redan när den första eleven ropades upp till sorteringen så föll Harrys tankar tillbaks på då han själv anträdde första steget på vägen till de tio årens utbildning. Den blev inte det han hade väntat sig. När klockorna i Shaolin ringde in — då lämnade han den normala världen bakom sig för ett år med enbart hård träning under det som genom eoner av tider hade varit enbart för en mycket liten grupp av människor — eliten av människor kunna han säga, och han var en av ytterst få utvalda.

Den som kom att betyda mest för honom vid Shaolin var Li Lin Jie, kanske därför att det var han som blev hans första kontakt, och den som hjälpte honom att snabbt komma in i det språkbruk som användes i klostret. Kung Fu var temat i utbildningen. Genom kanaler Harry inte förstod hade ett program med ett års intensiv träning preparerats för hans räkning. Han skulle naturligtvis inte kunna komma i nivå med de som utbildades där många år, ja rent av vigt sitt liv till klostret — men han skulle trots det kunna avsevärt mycket mer än många andra.

Trots att så gott som all vakna tid ägnades åt olika träningar så var ändå den mesta tiden i meditativt tillstånd just därför att han i det tillståndet kunde ta till sig teoretisk kunskap, som sedan överfördes till fysiska övningar.

Hans tankar på Shaolin tonade bort och han såg 'Grangerjäntan', som han sett utmärka sig redan på tåget, gå över till Gryffarna. Inom sig saknade han tiden i sin vandringsutbilning — nu var det något annat som väntade honom.

Ett år på vart ställe innebar att träffa nya människor som alla hade sina rötter på respektive ställe — alla utom honom själv, han var den fula ankungen var gång han kom på ett nytt ställe. Nästan alla ställena hade sin egen hierarki redan etablerad, och i den skulle han tränga sig in. Några av ställena hade en utarbetad pennalism, det hade kostat blod och i två fall _död_ att bli etablerad där. Så — ja, Harry hade sett och administrerat medmänniskors död, även om döden hade varit vid självförsvar och under strikta regler, han undrade lite hur det skulle bli här, vem eller vilka skulle han se dö, eller kanske döda.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän han rycktes ur sina tankar då det ropades ut 'Potter Harry'.

Förvåningen syntes i allas ansikten — Harry Potter ljusblond? Något perplexa blev de då Harry vrängde av sig peruken och slet bort en hinna av något på pannan och ärret framträdde tydligt, och han satte glasögonen på plats.

"Vad var meningen med det där Potter?" Frågade Minerva vasst medan hon närmade sig med hatten.

"I väntan på att Hogwarts skulle börja — från det jag introducerades tillbaks till magivärlden lärde jag mig att jag tydligen är populär, därför att någon fick mina föräldrar mördade, men misslyckades att mörda mig. Det var intressant att se på tåget hur många som sökte den berömda men ignorerade så gott som alla andra. Enligt Hogwartsboken lär man ju möta sina kommande vänner under första tågresan – och nu vet jag att jag inte mötte några blivande vänner där. Därför var det viktigt att se — och de som efter det här kommer å talar om att de är min/mina bästa vänner — de kan ta sig i häcken."

"Akta — tänk på språket — men då förstår jag — intressant idé, men nu är det sortering." Med det kom hatten ner på hans huvud.

För övriga gick tiden . . . och gick . . . och gick . . .

#_Varför i Helgas namn ska du vara här Sir Potter?_#

**_Därför att vissa saker tydligen måste få hända, och det vet du bäst eller hur. Nå vilket hus ska du sortera mig till som jag kan tänka mig — Puffarna är det enda jag kommer att godta.**_

_#Det finns en besvärjelser på mig, Om exempelvis Quirrell skulle sorteras idag — skulle jag ha sparkat ut honom — men nu har rektorn anställt honom — därför har jag ingen talan i det, samma sak Snape — dödsätarmärket bär han — skulle aldrig fått tillträde med det på plats — men han är anställd. Du däremot har den andra graden av spärr för att sorteras. — På hogwarts går elever för att lära sig något — du ingår inte i den gruppen för du har redan dina examina — bättre än många av lärarnas dessutom. Så nej — du får finna dig i att lösa din närvaro här på annat sätt än att sorteras in som elev.#_

"Rektor — Hogwarts kan inte sortera in denna person, han utgör inget hot på något sätt – men varför jag inte kan sortera honom kan jag inte gå in på då jag är helt förhindrad att dela med mig av det jag ser i varje person som ska sorteras. Så mycket han jag dock säga att Potter här är den han påstås vara, han har också ett mycket vaket intellekt varför han kommer att kunna ta sig igenom Hogwarts sovande. Att sätta honom i klasser med andra är att förstöra hans — och alla andras tid. Jag sorterar honom till en gästlägenhet, lärarna och han kan sedan reda ut hur de vill lösa hans närvaro här. — Men jag kan inte sortera honom till något av elevhusen."

Hogwarts blev knäpp tyst, inte ens Snape som redan hade hunnit lägga upp ett lager med förolämpningsuttryck hittade ett enda som passade.

"Professor gjorde jag nåt fel?" Undrade en mycket svag röst från under hatten.

"Nej Potter — efter att ha sett dig i Diagongränd undrade jag vad som skulle hända här. — Inte direkt vad jag hade väntat mig så lite förvånades jag ändå. Sitt vid Gryffindor de är mitt elevhus — så tar jag hand om dig efteråt."

—

Medan han satt och väntade på de övrigas sortering kände han att tre olika försökte hitta in i hans medvetna, de hade kommit in i dimman, och han lät dem hållas där, de skulle inte hitta något annat än möjligen varandra, om ens det. Medan de vandrade omkring där sög de i sig av aerosolen som egentligen var aerosolformad trolldryck som dämpade magin.

Det var i grunden samma som fångarna på Azkaban får i sig med sin kost. Magineutralisering för var minut skulle deras förmåga halveras, och det behövs två dygn per halvering för att sedan återfå styrkan. Då allt det var i hans medvetna kunde den magineutraliseringen enbart ske mentalt, och någonstans måste överflödet försvinna — och enda stället var till Harry.

Och de var där tre, fyra respektive sex minuter. Han visste att det var Dumbledore som avvek först, Quirre sedan — och Snape sist, hälften, en fjärdedel, en åttondedel — där steg rektorn ut, en sextondedel — där klev Quirre ut, trettiotvå, en sextifjärdedels kraft — där steg Snape ut, han skulle inte vara så glad den närmaste tiden. Nästan två veckor skulle Snape vara nere på ytterst svag magistyrka, medan Harry visste att han nu hade en reserv som skulle kunna komma till användning längre fram i tiden, det han fick från de som invaderade honom assimilerades inte direkt till hans egen potential utan hamnade i en form av accumulator, en som även han själv kunde ladda upp på liknande sätt.

—

När eleverna sedan avvek till sina respektive elevhus höll Minerva Harry kvar.

"Potter, vi måste reda ut det här. Rektor Dumbledore, kan jag ta Potter till en an gästlägenheterna redan i kväll?"

"Är det inte bättre om han börjar i Gryffindor för vi kommer ändå att försöka ordna så att han kan vara med det elevhuset det var ju där hans föräldrar också var."

"Rektor — med all vördighet och aktning, hatten förklarade för mig att med min inlärningsförmåga så kommer jag INTE att kunna finna något intresse i att följa något elevhus studieschema, efter en vecka med normalt schema kommer jag att försöka straffas ut mig härifrån. Efter att ha haft böckerna i knappt en månad är jag redan inne på tredje årets utbildningsmaterial. Det finns en hake med att inte tillhöra ett elevhus — jag kan inte vara med i något quidditchlag, ens nästa år."

"Där ser du — du behöver vara med i ett av husen för att få full glädje av det Hogwarts kan ge dig."

"Då blir det att övertala de gulsvarta för jag springer inte in i första bästa slagsmål som Gryffarna. Läser gör jag men bara det jag vill och för att dra nytta av det — inte för kunskapen i sig — som kråkorna. Visserligen har jag ambitioner — men jag sticker inte kniven i ryggen på den som tror mig vara vän — om det skulle gagna mig. — Så nej ormarna får vara ifred för mig — jag bävar inte för att lägga ner ett ordentligt arbete för att må målet — och lojal är jag mot dem jag deklarerat som värd min lojalitet. Så Puffare är jag i själ och hjärta. Så om det ska vara elevhus — så är det där."

"Gryffindor är det som gäller. JAG BESTÄMMER. Nästan väste rektorn."

"Rektor Dumbledore — innan du _bestämmer dig för att bestämma_ titta närmare på Hogwarts elevbok, sidan 48. Innan du gör nästa uttalande så titta på den sidan i den bok som bär mitt namn och signera den och låt sedan Snape och Quirre göra det också — innan övriga lärare här också godkänner det."

"Var är det du talar om Harry?" Undrade Minerva.

"Jo — för många år sedan tillfördes det ett dokument som eleverna kunde begära att lärarna skulle eda sig genom. Det var efter att en lärare hade gjort sig skyldig till övergrepp mot några elever men sagde lärare kände sig tvungen att döda en elev för att inte _misstaget_ skulle bli känt, nu blev det känt ändå. I över 50 år var det krav att alla lärare skulle eda sig för alla elever redan innan de sorterades. Men det försvann ur praxis i början av 1800-talet, men möjligheten att åberopa det finns fortfarande, har funnits hela tiden. Jag kräver det för mig nu rektor Dumbledore."

"Minerva — vi tillmötesgår Hattens begäran och tittar mer på detaljerna i morgon. Välkommen till Hogwarts Potter. Sov Gott." Och innan någon hann säga något försvann rektorn med Snape i släptåg.

"Vad är det du vill ha sagt med det du sa Potter?"

"Jo — rektorn försöker få Ronald Weasley att bli ryggsäck till mig. Varför förstår jag inte — men Ronald var en av de som flera gånger var in kupén och sökte efter Potter. Hans energi på att hitta Potter var så intensiv att man kunde tro att han hade _order_ att hitta mig. Med rektorns krav att jag skulle vara i Gryffarna, där han är, så kan jag inte annat än sätta ihop de två parametrarna och då förstår jag att det inte ligger i mitt intresse att göra det han föreslog.

"Tyvärr må jag säga så tappade jag allt förtroende för honom på det korta utbrottet, och därför kommer jag att kräva att min begäran att lärareden på sidan 48 i elvboken signeras av samtliga lärare."

"Hur snabbt tror du att du kan komma igenom Hogwarts kursplan Harry?"

"Om jag har klart för mig vad som förväntas vid avgångsproven redan tidigt — och jag får ro att studera det som behövs i egen takt — så vet jag att jag klarar fem års studier det första året, och de två resterande efterföljande år. Så två år behöver jag för att klara av vad Hogwarts kan erbjuda de övriga på sju år."

"Tänker du verkligen hålla det tempot?"

"Ja, jag hoppas det — men jag måste få tillgång att kunna gå på de lektioner jag själv väljer, för att få lite _känsla_ av själva utbildningen också.

** _Vare sig Harry eller Minerva hade noterat lyssningsbesvärjelsen Dumbledore hade satt på platsen av innan han lämnade dem._ **

—

Det blev ändå så att Harry följde _Hufflepuff_ de tre första veckorna, mest för att bekanta sig med slottet och lärarkåren. Men han hade fått sallabyssen för alla sju åren, samt fick löfte att få göra några testprov för avgånsproven när han kända för det. Av någon orsak hade trolldrycksutbildningen blivit inställd första veckan och Severus Snape syntes inte ofta. Efter intermezzon under ett par lektionerna där Harry nästan tagit över lektionen så insåg även lärarna att det vore bäst om Potter inte var med på lektionerna.

—

** lärarmötet kvällen den 20 september **

"Då är de första tre veckor avklarade — det jag sett så här långt är det inget onaturligt som hänt — vad säger du Minerva — om Potter i första hand."

"Jag var beredd på det, för jag var med honom när han gjorde sina inköp. Redan då visste han vad han ville ha — och skaffade det. Jag frågade honom på några detaljer för jag ville höra om det var Arabella eller Petunia som hade gett honom idéer. Han förklarade enkelt hur han på några klart definierade detaljer kunde dra slutsatser som inte ens jag skulle ha kunnat se av det — men när han förklarade det så var det ju hur naturligt som helst.

"De gånger jag har låtit honom förklara det jag försöker lära ut så kommer det så naturligt och självklart — men ibland mer komplext än ens jag har kunnat tänka mig det — var gång han avsett en förvandlingsbesvärjelse så kommer den på hans första försök. Vad mer är — detaljerna — första övningen då eleverna ändrar en trästicka till en nål. Jag bad att få in den första han förvandlade för den hade ett ovanligt utseende.

"Jag tittade på den i mikroskop. Den är absolut perfekt, och spetsen på den är det vassaste jag någonsin har sett, och den är också den starkaste jag sett— den är av titanium, genom att den är av det materialet så kan den också vara lite större än de av järn eller silver som vanligtvis är resultatet utan att ändra vikten av utgångsmaterialet.

"Bara det att vid 120 gångers förstoring kunde jag läsa den graverade texten. * _Grattis om du hittat den här texten. Snygg nål — eller hur — Harry Potter Hogwarts 1991_ * 120 gångers förstoring Albus, är vad som behövdes för att kunna läsa den texten — och det ar hans _första förvandling_ i min lektion.

"När jag frågade om det senare så sa han bara '_när jag har klart för mig vad jag vill åstadkomma visualiserar jag det i detalj — sen är det bara en formsak_'. Vad värre är, trots att jag försökte poängtera trollspörörelser och uttal så bara pekade han lojmt mot det han skulle förvandla och det hände utan att han yttrade ett enda ord, eller formade en enda rörelse."

"Nu överdriver du allt Minerva." Insisterade Albus. "Du då Filius — har du liknande erfarenheter?"

"Vi är inte riktigt så långt ännu, men av hans ansiktsuttryck att döma är hans tanker någon helt annan stans, — men alla kontrollfrågor jag ställer och adresserar honom även om hans händer inte försöker ta ner taket som en del försöker — så är hans svar helt i linje med det jag förklarat, ett par gånger har jag fått tänka till extra för han kunde svara på lite annat sätt än jag förväntat mig — men ändå helt korrekt."

"Okej — Pomona?"

"Har inte sett något specifikt, annat än att han verkar suga i sig mer om vad som finns i växthusen än det jag hinner lära dem. Men inget av det han gjort hittills är på minsta sätt annat än helt som jag lärt ut."

"Severus — hur känns det nu, är du helt återställd?"

"Jo tack — och jag har min bestämda uppfattning om vad jag vill göra med honom."

"Det är ju en sak — men han är inte James, Severus — nå på de lektioner du haft — vad har du sett?"

"Utöver att han verkar försöka imponera — så kan jag inte säga annat än att han har haft tur och fått ihop till godtagbart resultat på de han har gjort under lektionerna. Däremot har Draco Malfoy framfört klagomål på honom."

"Vilken typ av klagomål?"

"Potter kastar otrevliga kommentarer vid deras möten i korridorer och vassa kommentarer främst om Draco's familjeöverhuvud."

"Kan det vara något i stil med att när Malfoy sagt något om att '_när jag har talat om för pappa så kommer du att få veta vad du går för_' typ — som Potter säger något dräpande som svar. Och allt det efter att Draco inledningsvis uttalat hånande kommentarer mot Potter och hans döda föräldrar. Jag har minsann sett en del — i min förnäma form. Så var inte för kategorisk nu Snape — kanske kan Potter hitta ett sätt att tvinga Draco att intyga sina ord under ed, vilket borde ge ett intressant resultat då vi båda vet att han ljuger oftare än kommer med sanningar." Kommenterade Minerva med ett elakt flin, varvid Snapes leende försvann.

"Quierenius — hos dig — något du sett om Potter?"

"N- N- nej, ing- inget sp- spe-ciellt A- Albus." Sa Quirrell nästan skrämt.

"Minerva — vad har du för förslag att komma med angående Potters verksamhet här?"

"När ingen av du eller Snape godtar att eda er enligt elevkontraktet i elevboken — så finns det inget alternativ som innebär att han ska vara insorterad elev här. Därför Snape så ligger 375 elevhuspoäng i avdrag utanför värderingsskålarna, men de är också en markering att DU — kommer att ha problem ifall du fortsätter med det. Jag har rättigheten att dra upp det till granskning och översyn — och det kommer jag inte att kunna undvika det länge till. Så — mitt förslag är att vi låter Potter studera enskilt med sallabyssen som grund — och ger honom möjlighet att sitta med i de lektioner han själv önskar samt för proven när han så känner sig redo för det."

"Filius — vad tror du?"

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig om han klarar dem redan till jul, de teoretiska i vart fall – han är ju trots allt bara elva år —hans magi är inte i nivå med de som är fem år äldre. Men vill han — så inte mig emot, och kommer han till mig för frågor så ska jag hjälpa honom inom ramen för min verksamhet här."

"Pomona?"

"Hur han ska kunna läsa in fem år för växterna — inte förstår jag det — men det är hans betyg inte mina."

"Bathseba — du har ju inte haft honom — vad tror du?"

"Han har diskuterat en del av ämnet med mig — och han verkar helt införstådd med funktionerna och en enkel bedömning är att han borde kunna diskutera med fjärde — jag kanske femte klassens elever om saker de läser nu. Så han är verkligen alert."

"Septima — har han varit till dig också?"

"Han har verkligen legat i — och jo av det jag sett kan jag mycket väl förstå vad de andra talar om. Han förstår det han läst."

"Aurora — inte har han väl ändrat på stjärnorna?"

"Inte långt ifrån Albus, det teleskop han satte upp fick mig att tappa andan. Han riktade in det mot Lunar, alltså det vi kallar månen, och justerade lite, så kallade han på mig och frågade vad jag såg."

"Vad såg du?"

"Jag såg en _bil_, en underlig bil utan täckande plåt som dem vi ser här. Senare fick veta var månbilen från Alpollo 15. Sen ändrade han riktning och det jag trott var en stjärna visade sig vara en stor diskus med oräkneliga stjärnor — en galax. Med hans kikare kunde man verkligen se det."

"Nu överdriver du allt Aurora — en bil på månen — det är ju omöjligt." Skrockade Snape.

"Här — här är beskrivningen av Apollo 15 med månlandning och allt. Det är ungefär TJUGO år sedan de omagiska var där och gick omkring eller åkte med en bil de hade med sig dit – för FJÄRDE gången. Visste VI ens om det ? ? ? ?"

"Charity? — vad säger du om det — det är ju ditt ämne?" Frågade Minerva för nu hade hon möjlighet att visa hur illa det var med utbildningen för hur det är i det omagiska samhället.

"Jag har aldrig hört talas om att de skulle ha kunnat komma det — som jag ser det så är det endast propaganda."

"Nå Potter har alltså ett magiskt teleskop som är un . . . "

"Nej — han har ett helt omagiskt teleskop — ett av de absolut bästa som inte är stationärt."

"Kan han sin astronomi också?" Undrade Filius.

"Han kan den utmärkt, det han dessutom hade med sig är två perfekta stjärnkartor, den ena måste man finnas på södra halvklotet för att kunna se i sin helhet, han kunde enkelt förklara var gränsen för vilka man inte kunde se från oss fans på den. Jag skulle gissa att om han får läsa på lite mer så klarar han minst 'E' i OWL om någon vecka, men jag förvånas inte om han kammar hem även ett 'O', det beror av hur han är att presentera det han kan ha läst in."

"Albus — jag _vet_ att de omagiska har landstigit på månen, vid ett par av mina besök i USA har jag besökt rymdcentrat, och kunnat ta del av vad de har gjort. Det är hög tid att se över vad vi har på ämnet mugglarstudier. Jag är helt övertygad om att det inte är bara rymdäventyren som är inaktuella."

"Ministeriet är de som sköter proven — och vi utbildar utifrån vad de proven omfattar." Klippte Albus av – för också han visste att även det ämnet var eftersatt. Han insåg även att om Harry var så medveten om vad som händer, så skulle han inte ha stor möjlighet att prata omkring honom, då är det bättre att låta honom _ana_ att något är — som det är, än bevisa eventuella antaganden.

—

_—_

**- EOC -**


	4. Kapitel 6

**Vandringsutbildningen**

By Smargden

**Kap 6  
**

/An:

Efter att ha haft denna liggandes orörd i över ett år, så kan det vara dags att visa upp den. Som tidigare sagts – och ofta återkommer – review's uppmuntrar den som skriver – och med det kan fler storys och uppdateringar lättare finna sin väg att bli uppdaterade rest publicerade. Så släpp gärna av en review. Denna skribent uppskattar att det finns läsare i över 25 olika länder, och ser mycket gärna en liten extra glimt från dessa.

Den här storyn har ett 'öppet slut' men slutar ändå där den är.  
kap 6 uppdaterad 2014-01-25

—

6

Harrys tid vid Hogwarts blev inte som han hade trott eller befarat, inte heller kände han längre ett behov att vara där, hatten hade haft helt rätt — det var enbart _tråkigt_, så tråkigt att han började ångra att han ens var där. När han var på de övriga platserna hade han varit tvungen att verkligen studera, och följa med upp i årsklasserna. Även om det verkade som att studieschemat var individuellt styrt för honom. Att nu sitta och rulla tummarna var just _tråkigt_. Harry hade under 10 år inte haft en lugn stund, nu plötsligt var det _heldött_.

När man har tråkigt gör man det man kommer på för att fördriva tiden, därför dröjde det inte länge förrän han i sin astrala form började umgås med slottets spöken, och diskutera händelser genom seklerna. Men också att söka igenom alla skrymslen som normalt var stängda. Den spärrade delen av biblioteket var det första stället han lät sig materialiseras i, och med det hade han tillgång till mer litteratur än han ens hade förväntat sig. Så efter att han hittade det stället blev han sysselsatt en tid igen.

Men det fanns även utrymmen att utforska, att hitta en cerbus var inte det han hade förväntat sig, även om den inte direkt angrep honom märkte Harry att den reagerade på hans astrala närvaro. Men det gav orsak att titta närmare på orsaken att den fanns där, efter det dröjde det inte lång stund innan han stod där med en sten som formligen strålade av energi — men det var inte _de vises sten_. Den hade dock en mycket frän arom av svavel, och testade positivt på hans test för kvicksilver.

Han visste också att det genom tiderna hade forskats omkring möjligheten att framställa guld. Att guld finns i mycket finfördelad form var inte känt i antiken, men när kvicksilver användes så kunde det lösa upp även de mycket små partiklarna av guld för att sedan kunna användas för att exempelvis förgylla saker enligt _brännförgyllningsprincipen_.

Långt tillbaks var det som magi att låta detta svavelhaltiga kvicksilver lägga av guld på exempelvis järn eller silver. Legenden om att det gick att förvandla oädla metaller till guld med hjälp av detta blev både myt och legend. Det ingen heller på den tiden förstod var att kvicksilverföreningar var giftiga, och med det dödade giftet bakterier, amöbor och andra parasiter i vatten som annars gjorde människor sjuka.

På så sätt skapades även legenden att materialet även _renade_ mat och vatten, och även gjorde sjuka människor friska. Egentligen hände oftast inte mer än att sår vanligen tvättades med mer än smutsigt vatten. Vilket kokt vatten som helst — eller sprit — skulle ha åstadkommit både underverk och legender, men legender byggs inte på vardagssaker det behövs något mystiskt i bottnen.

Jo Harry visste att det fanns en myt om den klump kvicksilver som hade så mycket svavel och lite annat att den blivit just en klump som sedan blev – en legend. Och som legend var den värd att bevara, men det han hade i handen var INTE den han hade fått förmånen att bekanta sig med några år tidigare.

Harry funderade länge på hur han skulle göra men beslutade sig att lämna en present i utbyte. Kol var lätt att ta fram, efter det formade han ett perfekt klotformat skal med den allotropa formen som fulleron av kolet, en sfär med en atom tjockt skikt av kol som skal. Fosfor var lite med mer intrikat att hämta fram då det måste extraheras från urinet i Hogvarts avloppshantering. Men det var inget han behövde göra _manuellt_ bara han visste vad det var han behövde.

Att hämta och rena fosforn därifrån var gjort på några sekunder med magins hjälp, även att fylla den spelkulestora sfären med vit fosfor gick på bara några ögonblick. Efter det skulle syremolekyler fästa på kolet, öppna sig och ytterst sakta diffundera in genom kolets skyddande hölje men nu som enskilda joner, med resultatet att den vita fosforn lyste svagt, egentligen oxiderades det långsamt när syret sakta kom in – den helt enkelt brann ytterst långsamt. Mängden fosfor skulle räcka i flera år, och syre fanns i överföld.

Visserligen skulle sfären hålla även om den tappades på ett golv av sten, men om den slängdes med kraft skulle den gå sönder, fosforn skulle börja då brinna hastigt och utveckla en giftig gas. Medan Harry funderade på sin spontana _uppfinning_ så övervägde han även dess möjlighet som vapen. Och han kom på att istället för det skal han använde nu, skulle det i vapenform vara av tunt glas.

—

Utöver bara små kommentarer vid olika tillfällen hade han inte några intermezzon med de övriga eleverna men två av dem visste han att det skulle komma att bli konfrontationer med. Draco Malfoy – hade så gott som alltid TRE individer med sig, två synliga, Vincent och Gregory, de var hans två dresserade gorillor, medan Snape lurade bakom närmaste hörn, för att komma fram och reprimera de som Draco skapade en förutsättning för intermezzo med.

Harry hade sett det otaliga gånger, det drabbade elever från andra elevhus, själv hade han lyckats hålla sig från att både möta och att agera vid Dracos flesta försök att skapa förtret för just honom efter att han lärde sig tyda tecknen, det ledde till ännu större irritation för fyrgruppen när målet var just Potter.

Harry hade kommit på att Snape ville ha en orsak att kunna agera mot Potter. Då Potter inte var elev så undantogs han också från disciplinpåföljder som kunde drabba elever. Harry var helt övertygad om att Snape förstod att hans försvagade magi berodde på mentala besöket i Potters medvetna. Att Potter även hade fått tillåtelse att bli fristående var något som störde honom. Det skulle innebära att Potter skulle vara _kompetent_, men också omöjlig att sätta i extratjänst — ett förhållande som inte platsade i hans tankevärld.

Harry trodde han hade undvikit att konfronteras med Malfoy igen när han gick undan och steg åt sidan för att undvika magin som kom bakifrån. Det var första gången Malfoy dristat sig att faktiskt angripa.

Tre saker gjorde Harry initialt:

1. En solid metallvägg som blockerade Snapes möjlighet att kliva fram från den alkoven.

2. En blockering bakom Draco, men framför hans gorillor.

3. Fyra snabba steg för att överbrygga avståndet till Draco. Där tog han direkt av honom trollspöt samtidigt som han läste av Dracos medvetna, där upptäckte han att det inte var Dracos _skoltrollspö_. Det var det han hade för att kunna ställa till oreda med och sedan inte ha ett spår av sökta besvärjelser när de sökte på hans ordinarie trollspö. Därför plockade Harry även av honom ytterligare två trollspön.

"Du får tillbaks dem vid middagsmålet, efter att du bekänner varför du har dem och vad du gjorde. Och bara så du vet — den här besvärjelsen jag lägger på dig nu — den fungerar på samma sätt som en sanningsed. Ljug och du blir utan magi — och kanske även livet, tills jag löser dig från den." Sa Harry varpå han uttalade en lång besvärjelse över Draco och ett vitskimrande töcken blev kvar på honom i flera sekunder innan det tonade bort. Harry lät sig försvinna innan han lät spärrarna för Snape och gorillorna försvinna.

—

"POTTER!" Ropade Snape när Harry kom in till stora salen medan middagsmålet pågick. Men Harry brydde sig inte om honom, istället gick han till Minerva.

"Biträdande rektor, här är TRE trollspön jag tog av Draco Malfoy tidigare idag, efter att han gjorde en skärbesvärjelse mot mig bakifrån medan jag gick ifrån honom. Före det hade vi utbytt våra traditionella artigheter om våra respektive föräldrar och familjeförhållanden."

"TRE trollspön säger du. Det får man ju inte ha."

"Just det, jag tyckte ock . . .

"LÖGNARE skrek Snape"

"Som sagt vi kanske ska fråga den jag beskyller. DRACO MALFOY, hur många trollspön tog jag av dig idag?"

.

.

"DRACO Malfoy — svara." Sa Minerva.

"Tre." Kom ett knappt hörbart svar.

"_Professor Snape_. Du kallade mig _lögnare_. Då jag inte är här som traditionell elev så är vi inte i ett förhållande som lärare kontra elev — därför kan jag, och jag **_begär_**, en hedersrelaterad duell på grund av att du kallade mig lögnare. Duellen måste äga rum inom en vecka på plats och tid som du begär — men då det är en hedersduell måste den ske offentligt — och den har _inga inskränkningar_. Alternativt att du överlämnar helt till mig att begära en hedersbot, härmed beslutar jag att hedersboten är fem miljoner gallons. Vilket väljer du?"

Det hade blivit absolut tyst i salen. Harry märkte att Snape besökte dimman igen, men nu var han aggressiv. Därför passade Harry på att låta slingrande växter låsa hans fötter och samtidigt mjukade upp marken under honom —

"Vad väljer du?" Upprepade Harry, men han visste att Snape var och skulle förbli oförmögen att svara. Nästa sak som hände var att Snape föll ihop, och Poppy insåg att hon behövdes. Efter att ha vevat runt med sitt trollspö en god stund rätade hon på sig.

"Brusten aorta. Han hade, och det visste vi om, en liten utbuktning på stora kroppspulsorden, nu exalterade han sig så kraftigt att han överbelastade den. Det var väntat, men vi hade kommit överens om att han måste vara försiktig med sina utbrott. Det är en helt naturlig dödsorsak, även om den var triggad av hans upphetsning."

"Potter varför utmanade du honom?" Undrade Rektorn.

"Och det frågar du, han kallade mig för lögnare, inför hela skolan. Hans agerande här har medfört att han är illa omtyckt, han har — sedan jag kom hit, förolämpat mig, min familj, mina döda föräldrar och min härkomst 69 gånger detta var den sjuttionde gången han förolämpade mig. Jag menar att jag har varit återhållsam."

"Men duell — det tillåter jag inte — skulle aldrig ha tillåtit det komma till det."

"Tyvärr för dig — vi är visserligen på ett område du har ansvar för — men jag inte är insorterad elev därför kan du inte hävda elev kontra lärare, och då det är ett hedersrelaterat så faller det utanför det du kan bestämma. Men du kanske ska ta över hans ansvar och i hans ställe besvara den hedersrelaterade saken. Hans dödsbo är nu enligt gällande lagar skyldig mig enligt min deklaration, alternativt att någon som har behörighet med hans dödsbo väljer att ta över duellen. Förlorad duell renderar i att hela dödsboet samt dödsboet efter duellanten övergår i den överlevande duellantens ägo. Är du behörig att tala för hans dödsbo?"

"Inte förrän vi har utrett både ansvar för dödsorsaken och sett hur hans eftermäle ser ut."

"Det är absolut enkelt och avklarat redan, men nu tillbaks till det som utlöste det hela. Biträdande rektor — hur lyder skolförordningens paragraf 76?"

"Elev som ertappas med fler än ett trollspö regleras från skolan." Sa Filius.

"Nästan, den elev som ertappas med fler än ett trollspö _buret på sig_ — utan att ha medgivande för det. Den eleven ska regleras. Så är det, därför att elever kan få medgivande att använda fler än ett trollspö. Det är visserligen undantag, men undantaget finns. Dessutom är det tillåtet för elev att ha så många trollspön de kan ha så länge det är lagligt enligt ministeriet, men de ska vara förvarade i exempelvis sin koffert, och eleven ska anmäla innehavet till sin elevhusföreståndare direkt vid ankomsten till Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy — är det möjligen så att salig professor Snape hade gett dig medgivande att använda fler trollspön."

.

.

"Nå?."

"Ja — det ena av de extra."

"Men inte det tredje, med det hade du alltså ett _utöver_ det du hade tillåtits använda. Är det så att de båda extra är utan ministeriets registrering?"

"Ja, det extra jag fick ha — fick jag av . . . av _min gudfar_ innan jag började Hogwarts."

"Och vem är din Gudfar?"

"Professor Snape."

Minerva ruskade på huvudet när hon insåg hur Snape hade skapat förutsättningarna för Draco att kunna komma undan konfrontationer med att visa upp ett trollspö som inte hade besvärjelser som han beskylldes för. Harry insåg förutsättningen också, så han frågade.

"Draco — vet du ifall det finns fler som har extra trollspön i ert elevhus."

"Alla har det, och vi har — hade vår föreståndares medgivande."

"Rektor Dumbledore, nu står du inför en intressant situation — för att undantagen i paragrafen 76 ska gälla måste tillstånden de finnas protokollförda med _rektorns_ och respektive elevhusföreståndares påskrift. Kopia av det ska finnas på ministeriets utbildningsavdelning. Nu frågar jag dig — finns det ett sådant dokument — för var och en av alla i huset Slytherin — om inte — så måste paragraf 76 tillämpas."

"Vi måste kunna hitta en lösning. Eller hur Minerva? — Filius? — Pomona?"

"Jag har gjort mitt. När ni går igenom Snapes saker, tala om ifall jag ska förbereda mig för en duell, eller räkna ihop till 5 mille och lämna över det till mitt konto på Gringotts." Sa Harry och gick därifrån. Han kunde dock se många leenden på Gryffindors elever.

Fördelen med att sänka någon i träsket som Harry gjorde med Snape var att hela minnet kom med när han sögs dit. Normalt skulle kroppen ha blivit kvar levande — men i samma kondition som en dementorkysst. Jo Harry hade hunnit möta honom i dimman — där hade Snape börjat duellen.

Det var just innan lianerna fångade in honom och drog ner honom — så om det kom till den punkten så hade duellen startat och vunnits av Potter. Dessutom var ett intrång i en annans medvetande inte lagligt och den angripne hade all rätt att försvara sig.

—

Många timmar senare knackade det på hans dörr.

"Ja, svarade han när han öppnade."

"Får vi komma in?" Undrade Minerva bakom henne såg han Filius

"Ja visst, — några bra nyheter?"

"Både och, samtliga elever i Slytherin har nu lämnat ifrån sig sina extra trollspön och med ed bedyrat att de handlat i _god tro_. Och ingen blir reglerad. Dumbledore har bett oss att _övertyga_ dig att inte insistera på annan åtgärd. Vi husföreståndare ska förklara samma sak för de övriga eleverna."

"Jag bryr mig inte om resten. Snape fanns bakom Draco var gång Draco försökta mucka gräl. Men den här gången så lyckades han inte komma förbi en metallplatta som blockerade hans väg innan jag avväpnade Draco. De besvärjelser jag såg finnas i de två _extra_ spöna skulle resultera i livstid på Azkaban om det kunde bevisas att de var utförda _mot en annan person_. — MEN Draco blir alltså också kvar?"

"Ja — han bedyrade att han enbart hade utfört dem mot insekter — och enligt lagens bokstav — är det tillåtet."

"Jo — jag har själv använt tidsmagi och gjort både imperius och crucio mot mig själv — i utbildningssyfte, även det är enligt lagens bokstav."

"När?"

"Förra veckan, det finns ett rum här på Hogwarts som kan hjälpa till med mycket — inklusive möjligheten att duellera sig själv. Bara det att den ena har redan gjort det medan det är första gången för den andre."

"Så du har inga krav på att hela Slytherin ska regleras då?"

"Hur skulle jag kunna ha det? Det är ju rektorn som är den med ansvaret. Hur han sedan använder det syns ju. Det visar också hur mycket han är att lita på, inget alls i mina ögon."

"För att han inte skickar hem dem?"

"Nej — men för att han lät Snape göra som han gjorde."

"Belastar du rektorn för det?"

"Ja — han visste att de flesta i Slytherin hade fler trollspön än ett — tre av porträtten har berättat om en diskussion de hade om den saken. Så JO — rektorn var helt medveten om dubbelspelet."

"Varför skulle han riskera det?" Undrade Minerva utan att egentligen förvänta sig något svar.

"Ganska enkelt om vi tittar på strukturen för elevhusen. Med Snape och eleverna i Slytherins agerande så byggde det upp en dualitet, egentligen en tripod. Gryffindor mot Slytherin så de allierade för olika sidor från Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff samt de neutrala. Där fick Dumbledore även fram vilka inom respektive hus som allierar sig med vilka.

De flesta elevernas anslutning i tripoden visar också respektive elevernas hemförhållanden, så det har varit lätt för Dumbledore att bedöma vilka familjer han kan räkna på stöd hos. Samt att bygga vidare på det i de elever som sedan blir verksamma i olika positioner i samhället."

"Milde himmel — när du säger det så är det ju naturligt. Du själv då Potter — hur står du i den grupperingen?"

"På egna ben, Jag började faktiskt läsa magi många år innan Hogwarts, men jag var ju tvungen att klara mig utan er hjälp, så jag blev tvungen att hitta andra lösningar, och på så sätt lärde jag mig att under ett par minuter bläddra igenom en eller flera boktitlar, sedan under tidlös meditation _läsa_ boken eller böckerna. Faktiskt även delvis även kunna öva på det inlästa, utan att tid gått. På så sätt skulle jag kunna säga att jag har många års erfarenhet, utan att kalenderveckorna har flugit iväg."

"Det märks verkligen, men Harry — är det verkligen en stav du har, det ser ju ut som ett trollspö. Hur blev det?"

"Så här _maxis_, sa Harry och tollspöt växte ut i sin fulla storlek." Filius såg verkligt imponerad ut.

"Minerva — visste du det?"

"Jag var med honom till Ollivanders där han sprängde ett trollspö av ebenholts, något som lär ska vara omöjligt."

"Oj — har du testat din styrka?"

"Över 156 är det enda testet jag vet." Sa Harry, det var ett test de hade gjort på Phonix i USA under hans fjärde utbildningsår."

"VA" Sa de båda i korus.

"En bit över 150, är det mycket?" Undrade Harry oskyldigt.

"Oerhört mycket." andades Filius andäktigt.

Harry visst mycket väl att det var oerhört mycket över medel för medel låg mellan 80 och 100. Vart oktal över föregående var _dubbelt så mycket_ som det föregående okalet. Alltså var 88 dubbelt så mycket som 80, medan 96 dubbelt –dubbelt. Alltså var 156 dubbelt nio gånger över en av de lägre i medel.

Men även sju gånger dubbelt över en i övre delen av medel. Jo — han visste att han hade _råstyrkan_. Han bedömde att han var aningen över 170 när han började på Hogwarts — för att spränga ett trollspö av ebenholts behövde trollkarlen kunna emittera mer än 165, men det var något som Ollivander hade nämnt till honom vid en av tillfällena de hade arbetat med hans trollstav.

Egentligen hade hans värde vid Phonix varit '0234' men det skulle räknas om från det oktala till det nyare decimala talsystemet för att den nya internationella värdet följde decimalsystemet, men mätutrustningen som används fortfarande använder ursprungliga värdemåttet.

Nästan utan att våga andas frågade Minerva, "Harry, vad kommer att hända nu?"

"Något av en del möjliga alternativ, endera vänder sig Dumbledore till stora tinget och deklarerar min farlighet, och kräver att min frihet måste begränsas, eller så tar han beslutet själv och agerar utifrån det, med resultat som kommer att påminna om Snapes — död under mentalt angrepp — för det är vad som i verkligheten hände med Snape. Men det är inte det viktigaste nu. Varför har Dumbledore valt att ha hinderbanan här på Hogwarts."

"Hinderbana? Vad menar du?"

"Legenden om _de vises sten_, det är just en legend, men om den ska skyddas — varför finns den bortom saker som en grupp förstaklassare kon komma förbi. Två troll var väl en av de mer konkreta hindren, men ta Snapes trolldryckshinder som exempel. Den stoppar inte — den har resursen att komma vidare. Det är som att han en dörr med kombinationslås på – men på dörren skriva upp sex till tio koder varav en är korrekt. För att göra det enklare så ger man ledtråd för att välja rätt på första. – Varför? Absolut inte för att skydda den."

"Det är ingen som ska komma förbi dem."

"Om det ändå hade varit en _äkta legend_, men det är bara ett plagiat på legendens ursprung. Den har inget skyddsvärde, inte ens ett affektionsvärde då det inte är den äkta reliken ens."

"Och det vet du — hur?"

"Jag har tagit mig genom banan — utan att aktivera någon av larmskydden som ska rapportera hur långt sakttsökarna kommit. Det finns bara en enda orsak att ha den som den är — att fresta eleverna att komma igenom hinderbanan."

"Men Albus har . . . han insisterar på att vi på Hogwarts måste skydda den från . . . ja — från att bli stulen."

"Löjligt, det som fanns i 713, var förvisso en av fyra intressanta experiment från den tid Nikolaus var lärare på Hogwarts, men det är _inte_ den som påstås vara det verkliga objektet. Den heter _sten_ i folkmun, alltså _De Vises Sten_, men egentligen är det en klump kvicksilver som förtjockats med svavel till huvudsakligen kvicksilversulfid — och lite andra ingredienser. Den är så giftig att bara att ha den en stund i en hink vatten från älven tar död på alla amöbor och huvuddelen av alla sjukdomsalstrande bakterierna, men — den förgiftar också personerna som dricker vattnet. Men den förgiftningen märks tidigast några år senare, eller månader senare om den får vara i vattnet i ett par dagar innan man dricker det."

"Den har ju gjort botat sjuka människor, hur kan du då påstå att den förgiftar?"

"Människor som varit sjuka — botade? Då måste man också veta vad de led av, tarmparasiter. Ät tre stora lökar råa, och parasiterna — de flesta i vart fall försvinner, drick ett gift — som är starkt men inte är starkt nog att döda — så botar det — från parasiterna. Så — Hmm — läs _juda lag_ i bibeln, samtidigt tänker du på den hygien som fanns tillgänglig då — och modern hygienlära — det är inget annat än det, men genom religionen så har det förvanskats — det också."

"Potter — hur mycket har du läst egentligen — och var?"

"Så snart jag har hittat ett bibliotek jag inte varit in i tidigare så har jag försökt _titta igenom_ alla böckerna de viktigaste först, sedan efter hand de övriga. Sedan mediterar jag mig igenom dem alla."

"Du utmanade salig Snape på duell, var du övermodig, eller räknade du med en ärlig chans för dig?"

Utan att svara direkt, slängde Harry iväg en kastkniv mot ena fönsterkarmen. "Filius — titta efter om det är så att jag lät kniven döda den där flugan som satt där. Om kniven träffade flugan — så kan du tänka dig att flugan motsvarar pupillen på Snapes öga och fråga dig hur han skulle uppleva fortsättningen av en duell med en dolk genom vardera ögat, dolkar med bladen inne i hjärnan. Död skulle jag tänka mig. Så — jo, jag räknade med att vinna."

"Minerva — det är en nydödad fluga där kniven träffade. Jag tror det är dags för oss att titta till våra respektive elevhus nu. Ta det försiktigt med Dumbledore i morgon Potter."

"Tack för att ni informerade mig, jag ska ta det försiktigt."

Några godnattönskningar senare satt Harry för sig själv.

—

_—_

**- EOC -**


End file.
